Risâletu't-Tecrîdi fî Kelimeti't-Tevhîd
MUKADDİME Hamd, şanı yüce olan Allah'a mahsustur. Salât ve selâm Pey- gamberimiz Hz. Muhammed (s.a.v)'e, onun âl ve ashabının üzeri- ne olsun. İslâm âleminin mümtaz simalarından olan İmam Gazâlî, Peygamberimiz Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v)'dan vârid olan; "La ilahe illallah benim kalemdir. Bu kaleye giren kimse azabımdan kurtulur"^ mealindeki kudsî hadîsi şu şekilde izah ediyor: (Ebu Nuaym, İbn-i Neccar ve İbn-i Asâkir rivayet etmiştir.) La ilahe illallah, büyük bir kale ve tevhidin bayrağıdır. Bu kaleye sığınanlar ebedî saadet ve sonsuz nimeti; bu kaleye girmeyip de dışarıda kalanlar ebedî şekavet ve azabı hak ederler. Eğer bu kelime tevhid senin kalbini çepeçevre kuşatan bir sur olmazsa ve bu kelimenin ruhu, bu dairenin merkezindeki noktayı teşkil edip; tevhidin saltanatı, nefsini, heva ve hevesten korumayıp, şeytanlar kalbine girerse, kalenin dışında kalmış- sın demektir. Sadece dilinle la ilahe illallah demen sivrisinek kanadı ağırlığınca ve zerrece kıymete sahip değildir. O halde bu kelimeden nasibinin ne kadar olduğunu iyice düşün. Şayet tevhidin mânâsını kavramış, ruhuna nüfûz etmişsen; "Allah onların kalplerine imanı yazmış ve onlan kendisinden bir ruhla nur desteklemiştir.'* Mücadele Sûresi, âyet 22 * mealindeki âyet-i kerîmede ifadesini bulan, mahlukatm efendisi Hz. Muhammed (s.a.v) ve yüzyirmibin küsür nebinin nasibi olan nimete kavuşmuşsun demektir. Böylece dünya ve âhiret mahsulatını elde eder, her iki cihanda saadete erer, veliler defterine yazılır ve "âlem-i fazl"dan (3) sayılırsın. Zira Allah- u Teala bu hususa dikkat çekerek; "Kim Allah'a ve peygambere itaat ederse, işte onlar, Allah'ın nimet verdiği peygamberler, sıddîkler, şehidler ve sâlihlerle beraberdir. Onlar ne güzel dosttur- lar. Bu büyük nimet Allah'tandır. Herşeyi layıkıyla bilen olarak Allah yeter" buyurmuştur. (4) Şayet tevhtdden nasibin bu kelimeyi sadece dille söylemekten ibaretse; "Bedevîler iman ettik dediler. De ki; siz iman etmediniz. Fakat İslâm'a girdik deyin. İman henüz kalblerinize yerleşmedi. Eğer Allah'a ve resulüne itaat ederseniz Allah yaptığınız güzel amellerden hiçbirinin sevabını size eksik vermez. Allah Gafûr'dur, Rahîmdir'^ âyet-i kerimesinde açıklandığı gibi böyle bir hal, mü- nafıkların reisi Abdullah bin Ûbey bin Kâ'b bin Selül ve yüzbin münafığın nasibidir ki Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'de bu duruma işaret edilmiş ve: "Ey Muhammed! Münafıklar sana gelince 'Senin şüphesiz Al- lah'ın resûlü olduğuna şehadet ederiz' derler. Allah, senin kendisi- nin peygamberi olduğunu, bunun yanında münafıkların yalancı olduklarını bilir" buyrulmuştur. (6) İşte bu durumda sen, dünya ve âhirette hüsrana uğramış kimselerden olursun ki bu hal apaçık bir (3) Âicm-i Fazl: AMah-u Teala' nın fazl-ı keremiyle muamele edip hidayete erdir- diği kimselere denir. Zıddı âlem-i adl'dir. Gerçekte bu kavramlar insanların iyi ve kötü taraflarını sembolize etmekte olup, kitabın ileriki sayfalarında ko- nuyla ilgili geniş açıklamalar mevcuttur.(Çev.) (4) Nisâ Sûresi, âyet: 69-70 (5) Hucurât Sûresi, âyet, âyet 13 (6) Münâfikûn Sûresi, âyet: 1 ziyandır. Bununla birlikte âlem-i adl'in,™ Allah düşmanlarının def- terine kaydedilirsin. Nitekim, Kur'ân-ı Kerîm 'de; "Şüphesiz müna- fıklar cehennemin en alt tabakası ndadırlar. Onlara bir yardımcı da bulamayacaksın" buyurulmuştur. (8) La ilahe illallah, bir kaledir. Fakat münafıklar ona karşı iftira ve yalan inancığını kurarak tahrip gülleleri atmışlar, şekavet ve ni- fak balyozlanyla onu yıkmaya yeltenmişlerdir. Bu gibi kimselerin içine düşman girip tevhidin izlerini yok etmiş, fiillere yansıyan ak- sini karartmış, mesken mülkiyetlerini vücutlarını ihlal ederek on- lardan kelime-i tevhidin mânâsını almış ve onları kupkuru suretle başbaşa bırakmıştır. n rağmen, "Doğrusu Allah sizin suret- lerinize değil sadece kalplerinize bakar" buyurulmuştur. (9) La ilahe illallah' ın mânâsı gitmiş sadece birtakım harfler ve lakırdılar kalmış ise bu, kelime-i tevhid kalesinin mânâdan yoksun bir şekilde yalnızca dille anılmasıdır. Nasıl ki ateşi anmak dili yak- mıyor, suyu anmak boğmuyor, ekmeği anmak doyurmuyor, kılıcı anmak kesmiyorsa aynı şekilde kelime-i tevhid kalesini sadece dil- le anmak da kişiyi kötülüklerden (Allah'ın rızası dahilinde olma- (7) Âlem-i Adi: Allah-u Teala'nın adaletiyle muamele edip terkettiği, haktan uzaklaştırdığı kimselere denir. (Çev.) (8) Nişâ Sûresi, âyet: 145 (*) Müellif-i muhterem bu son cümlede tevhidin hem mânâ, hem de hal ve tavır- lardaki yansımaları bakımından bir kişiden uzaklaşmasının beraberinde geti- receği manevî ve maddî yoksunluk, çoraklık halini ifade etmek istiyor. (Çev.) (9) Fethî-i Karamanî, Kırk Hadis Tercümesi Halk arasında söylenilegelen bir söz vardır: "Ateş demekle hiçbir kimsenin dili yanmayacağı gibi, bin dinar demekle de hiç kimse zengin olmaz." Söz kabuk, mânâ özdür. Söz sedef ise, mânâ incidir. Öz ol- mayınca kabuğu neylersin. İncisi olmayan sedef neye yarar. Kelime-i tevhidin sözcükleri ve mânâsı, ceset ile ruh gibidir. Ruhsuz ceset bir işe yaramadığı gibi, bu ifade de tevhid mânâsı olmaksızın hiçbir fayda sağlamaz. Âlem-i fazl, kelime-i tevhid'in hem suretini, hem de mânâsını alıp, suretiyle dışlarını, manâsıyla içlerini süslediler. Böylece dünya ve ahiret nimetlerini elde ettiler. Ve Kelâm-ı Kadîm Kerîm onlara şehadet ederek aşağıdaki âyetlerle onları tasdik etti: "Allah, melekler ve adaleti yerine getiren ilim sa- hipleri O'ndan başka ilah olmadığına şahitlik etmişlerdir. O'ndan başka ilah yoktur. O azîzdir, hakimdir.'*"» . Âlem-i adi ise kelime-i tevhîdin mânâsını değil, suretini aldı- lar. Onlar dışlarım bu sözle süsleyip, içlerini küfre boyadılar. Bu sebeple kalpleri simsiyah ve kapkaranlıktır. Onlar, zahiren iyi gö- rünerek, birtakım dünyevî emellerine ulaştılar. Oysa ki yarın kud- ret-i ilahiye'den bir rüzgâr esip, onların zayıf ışığını söndürerek, onları küfürlerinin karanlığında bırakıverecektir. Nitekim; "Onlar çevresini aydınlatmak için ateş yakan kimseye benzerler ki Allah ışıklarını karartınca onları karanlıklar içinde kör bir halde bırak- mıştır. Sağırdırlar, dilsizdirler, kördürler, bu yüzden doğru yola dönmezler" buyrulmuş, (l,) diğer bir âyette; "Allah münafıkların ya- lancı olduklarını bilir" ifadesiyle onların yalancı olduğu belirgin kılınmıştır.' ( 10) Âl-i îrarân Sûresi, âyet:, âyet 1 8 (1 1) Bakara Sûresi, âyet 17-18 Heva ve hevesine, altın ve gümüşüne kulluk edip duruyorken, La ilahe illallah demen herhangi bir mânâ ifade eder mi? Sana; "Ey inananlar! Yapmadığınız birşey hakkında niçin yaptığınızı söylersiniz. Yapmadığınız şeyi yaptığınızı söylemeniz Allah katın- da büyük bir suçtur" şeklinde hitap edilir ve yalancılığın yüzüne Kur'ân-ı Kerîm' deki şu âyetten ders almak lazımdır: "Heva ve hevesini ilah edinen, bilgisi olduğu halde Allah'ın şaşırttığı, ku- lağını ve kalbini mühürlediği, gözünü perdelediği kimseyi gördün mü? Onu Allah'tan başka kim doğru yola erişti rebi lir. Düşünmez (tezekkür) misiniz !" (14) Sen hevana, altın ve gümüşe perestiş etrrtektesin. Şüphesiz altına, gümüşe ve güzel elbiselere perestiş eden kimse helak ol- muştur. Bütün ilgini ailene ve evine yöneltmiş, mal ve çoluk-çocuğu- na meyletmişken tam anlamıyla "La ilahe illallah" demiş sayılmaz- sın. Zira fiiliyatın yalanladığı her söz merduttur. Lisan-ı hâl, ko- nuşma dilinden daha fasihtir. Her daim "La ilahe illallah" diyerek eğer kalbinde mânâ mey- vesi oluşmuşsa, Allah'tan başka birisine sığınman, başkasından korkman ve yardım istemen gerekmez. (12) Münafıkûn Sûresi, âyet: 1 (13) Saf Sûresi, âyet: 2-3 (14) Câsiye Sûresi, âyet: 23 Allah-u Teala: "Sen 'La ilahe illallah' der ve bizden başkasıy- la Cinsiyet peyda edersen, ne biz senin için oluruz, ne de sen bizim için... kim Allah içinse, Allah da onun içindir. Kim O'na karşı huşû duyarsa Allah o kimseyi korur. Kulum! Niçin benden başka- sına sığınırsın! Halbuki herşeyin dizgini benim elimdedir. Ben mülkün gerçek sahibiyim ve mülkümde dilediğim gibi tasarruf ederim. Bu âlemde ancak benim dilediğim olur ve herşey ancak benim irademle vukû bulur. O halde benden başkasına sığınma, benim rahmetimden ümidini kesme! Zira ancak kafirler benim rah- metimden ümidi keser. Cezamdan, sadece gönlü beni arzulayanlar „ kurtulabilir" buyurarak; "Allah'ın rahmetinden ümidinizi kesme- yin, doğrusu kafirlerden başkası Allah'ın rahmetinden ümidini kes- mez" âyetiyle bunu teyid etmiştir. (Yûsuf Sûresi, âyet: 87 ) "La ilahe illallah" lafzını sadece dilinle söylüyor ve bu sözün kalbinde hiçbir semeresi olmuyorsa sen münafıksın. Eğer kelime-i tevhidin mânâsı kalbinde ise mümin, ruhunda ise âşık, "sırr"ında vedia-yı ilahî ve lâtife ise mükâşifsin. Birinci nevî iman avama, ikincisi havâssa, üçüncüsü havâss-ı havâssa aittir. Bu iti- barla ilki mânâdan yoksun, mücerret bir haber-i sâdıkın; ikincisi kalbin inşirahının ve basiretin; üçüncüsü mükaşefe ve müşahede- nin meyvesidir. Kalbin tasdiğinden yoksun, yalnızca dille iman ettiğini söyle- yen bir kimse olmaktan sakın. Çünkü, kelime-i tevhîd kıyamet gü- nü senin aleyhinde şahitlik edip; "Ey Allahım! Ben bu kişiyle bun- ca yıl arkadaşlık ettim bir kere dahi bana hürmet etmedi, hakkımı ödemedi" diyecek. Demek ki bu kelime senin lehinde veya aleyhinde şahitlik edecektir. Âlem-i fazl'dan isen lehinde; alem-i adi 'den isen aley- hinde şahitlik edecek. O, âlem-i fazl cennete girene kadar onların lehinde; âlem-i adi cehenneme gidene dek onların aleyhinde şa- hitlik eder. işte; "İnsanların bir kısmı cennete, bir kısmı da çılgın alevlerin bulunduğu cehenneme girer" âyet-i kerimesi bu noktaya işaret eder. (I6) Kelime-i Tevhîd'in evveli küfür, âhiri imandır. Alem-i adi sa- dece "La ilahe" diyerek küfre düştüler. Oysa ki onlara; "Kapıda durmayın, içeriye geçin" denilmişti. Kur'ân-ı Kerîm 'de bulunan; "Ey iman edenler! Allah'a, pey- gamberine, ona indirdiği kitaba ve daha önce indirmiş olduğu ki- taplara inanın. Kim Allah'ı, meleklerini, kitaplarını, peygamberle- rini ve ahiret gününü inkâr ederse, şüphesiz koyu bir sapıklığa dal- mıştır" âyeti bu minval üzere ele alınmalıdır. (17) Âlem-i fazl, aslî vatana (vatan-ı aslî) ulaşmış, yani "illallah" menziline varmış kimselerdir ki onlar: "Peygamberler ve müminler ona rabbinden indirilene inandılar. Hepsi Allah'a, meleklerine, ki- taplarına, peygamberlerine iman ettiler" şeklinde tavsif edilmişler- dir.™ « (16) ŞÛrâ Sûresi, âyet: 7 (17) Nisâ Sûresi, âyet: 136 (18) Bakara Sûresi, âyet 285 19 TEVHÎD RİSALESİ "La ilahe" diyerek âlem-i adl'den sayılanların ilki lanetlenmiş ve kovulmuş şeytandır. "İllallah" kelimesini telaffuz ederek iman bahçesine giren ve âlem-i fazl sınıfına dahil olan ilk kimse ise Hz. Âdem'dir. Bu nedenle âlem-i adi listesinin en başında şeytanın, âlem-i fazlınkinde ise Âdem (a.s)'in ismi yazılıdır. Şimdi "La ilahe" menzilinde durup da küfre düşen şeytana mı, yoksa "illallah" -diyerek imana eren Âdem (a.s)'e mi iltihak et- tiğini iyice düşün. Sakın şeytana uyma. Eğer şeytanın yolundan gi- dersen Âdem'in yolundan sapmış olursun, onunla olan bağın kop- muş olur ki o vakit şeytanî vasıflarla muttasıf olursun. Ve sana: "Allah, iblise; 'Haydi git, onlardan sana kim uyarsa bil ki cehen- nemde hepiniz tam bir ceza ile cezalandırılırsınız. Vesveselerinle gücünün yettiğini yerinden oynat, onlara karşı yaya ve atlı askerle- rinle haykırarak yürü, onların mallarına ve çocuklarına ortak ol, onlara vaadlerde bulun' dedi. Ama şeytan sadece onlan aldatmak için vaadde bulunur" âyet-i kerîmesiyle nida olunur. (,9) Şayet Al- lah-u Teala sana adaletiyle muamele edecek olursa seni âlem-i adle ait listenin başına kaydedip iblisin ordusuna dahil eder. Yok eğer fazl-u keremiyle davranacak olursa seni âlem-i fazlın defterine ya- zıp Âdem'in safına katar. "La ilahe" lafzı "illallah" lafzına bağlı olup, ikisi, birbirinden ayrılmaması gereken tek bir sözdür. "La ilahe" zehir ise, "illallah" panzehirdir. Panzehiri olmayan zehri içen kimse nasıl helak olursa, aynı şekilde "La ilahe" deyip "illallah" demeyen kimse de helak olur. Kuşkusuz zehirden sonra panzehir içen kimse nefsini dizgin- lemiştir. Nefsine sahip olan kimse ile, nefsini helak eden kimse birbirinden çok farklıdır. ( 1 9) İsrâ Sûresi, âyet 63-64 20 TEVHÎD RİSALESİ 'La ilahe'yi 'illallah' çizgisine kavuşturmadıkça, sen, kelime- i tevhid kalesinin harabelerinden birinde kalırsın. 'La ilahe' kale- nin yansı olduğu için diğer yansı olmaksızın kale tamamlanmış ol- maz. Nitekim Allah-u Teala, "La ilahe illallah benim kalemdir" buyurmuştur. O halde sen 'La ilahe'yi 'illallah'a bağladığında, bu kale tüm rükün ve kısımlarıyla tamamlanmış olur. Zira her kalenin dört rüknü vardır. Aynı şekilde 'La ilahe illallah' dört kelime olup, herbir kelime tevhid kalesinin bir rüknüdür. Suret itibariyle durum böyle olduğu gibi, mânâ yönüyle de böyledir. Tevhid kalesinin rükünlerini şöylece sıralamak mümkündür: Namaz, oruç, hac, zekât, (bir de kale olarak nitelendirdiğimiz) ke- lime-i şehadet. İslâmiyet bu beş esas üzerine kurulmuştur. • Ey kardeşim bilmiş ol ki, insanlık şehrindeki tevhid kalesi kalbin korumasındadır. Bu şehrin sakinlerinden olan kulak, göz, el ve ayak kalbin kölesi ve hizmetçisi olup istemeseler de kalbin emirlerine uymak mecburiyetindedirler. Evet, bu uzuvlar kalbin is- teklerini yerine getirmek, ona muhalefet etmemek üzere yaratıl- mışlardır. Kalbin emretmesi üzerine göz bakar, kulak duyar, el tu- tar, ayak yürür. Eğer kalp bu uzuvlara bu hareketlerin aksini emre- derse yine yaparlar. Kısaca, bunlar kalbe itaat etmek zorundadırlar.' Şayet kalb mülkünde zulmediyorsa emrindeki uzuvları zu- lüm, fesad, muhalefet ve inat gibi kötü işlerin yapılmasında kulla- nır. Mesela, göze haram şeylere bakmasını, kulağa kötü sözleri dinlemesini; el ve ayağa haramla meşguliyeti emreder ki böylece onlar hakikati göremez ve duyamazlar. "Sağırdırlar, dilsizdirler, 21 TEVHÎD RİSÂLESİ kördürler. Bu sebeple doğru yola dönmezle^" (20, ve; "Andolsun ki, cehennem için de birçok cin ve insan yarattık, onlann kalpleri var- dır ama anlamazlar, gözleri vardır ama görmezler, kulakları vardır ama işitmezler. Bunlar hayvanlar gibidirler, hatta daha da aşağıdır- lar. İşte gafil olanlar bunlardır" âyetleri bu noktaya temas etmekte- dirler.^ Kalb kendi memleketinde adaletle hükmederse, bu uzuvları taat ve ibadet etmekte kullanır. Yani, göze iyiye, güzele bakmasını; kulağa faydalı şeyleri dinlemesini, diğer uzuvlara da hayır işleme- lerini emreder ki bunun neticesinde bereket başlar, kalbin meydanı temizlenir, saflaşır. Bunlara işareten Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.): "Bedende bir parça et vardır ki o iyileşince bedenin hepsi iyileşir, o hastalanırsa bedenin hepsi hastalanır. İşte o kalptir" buyurmuş- tur (22) ■ • Kelime-i tevhid; kapısı, kapıcısı ve bekçisi olan sağlam bir kale olup, kapıcının hakkını vermeden içeri girmek mümkün değil- dir. Yani 'Lâ'nın sırrından geçmeden 'illa'nın isbatına varamazsın. Gerçekte sen, birşeyi menfî veya müsbet kılamazsın. Çünkü, meaO olan şey zaten menfîdir ki nefyedilemez. Hakeza müsbet bir- şcyin de isbata ihtiyacı yoktur. Menfî menfîdir, müsbet de müsbet- 'tir. 'Lâ ilahe illallah' dört kelime, oniki harf gibi görünmesine karşın gerçekte bir kelime ve dört harften ibarettir. (20) Bakara Sûresi, âyet: 18 (21) A'raf Sûresi, âyet: 179 (22) Buhari Kitabu'l-İmân, 1/19, b.39; Darimî, Büyü': 1 22 TEVHÎD RİSALESİ Allah lafzı mutlak bir doğru olup, inkân ve nefyi mümkün değildir. 'Lâ ilahe' ifadesi de mutlak mânâda bir nefiydir. Zira bir şeyin sükutu ve vücudu tasavvur edilmedikçe nefyedilemez. Nite- kim Lâ harfi, sübutu ve vücudu tasavvur edilebilen birşeyi nefyet- mek için kullanılır. Yani bu, başka tanrıların mevcudiyeti mânâsında olmayıp; eşi ve benzeri, ortağı ye zıddı olmayan Al- lah'ın varlığını tekid ve tesbit için kullanılmıştır. Bunun aksini vehmeden kimse müşriktir. 'Lâ ilahe illallah', gerek ilahî sırların ve gerekse O'nun varlığının üzerinde bulunan haricî tozlan temiz- leyen bir süpürgedir. Bu süpürge, kalb arş'ını temizleyerek Cenab- ı Hakk'ın tecellisine mazhar, nazarına mahal olur. Bu itibarla Al- lah-u Teaia Dâvûd (a.s)'a: "Ey Dâvûd! Bana bir ev temizle de ora- da kalayım. Gökler ve yer beni içine alamazken mümin kulumun tertemiz kalbi beni içine aldı" buyurmuştur. Masivaya nazar edip kirlendiğin, ilim ve derece üstünlüğüne güvendiğin ve varlık âleminde Allah'tan başkasını gördüğün süre- ce "Lâ ilahe" nefyi senin içindir. Ne zaman eşyayı herşeyin sahibi olan Allah'ın birliğine (tevhîd) delil kılıp, onlarda hakkı görürsen işte o an 'Lâ'dan kurtulur 'illa'ya ulaşırsın. "Allah de, sonra da onlan bırak, daldıkları bataklıkta oynaya- dursunlar."* 23 * Bu âyette belirtildiği gibi sen ne zaman fânî şeyleri anmayı bırakır, bâkî olan Allah'ın zikriyle meşgul olursan kelime- nin tam anlamıyla Allah demiş olur, masivadan yüz çevirirsin. 23 TEVHÎD RİSALESİ . "Allah" kelimesini oluşturan elif, lam ve ha harflerinden biri- si olan elif; Allah'ın kendi zâtıyla kaim olduğuna, mahluklarla herhangi bir alakasının olmadığına işarettir. Lam; Cenab-ı Hakk'ın tüm mahlukatın gerçek sahibi olduğuna delalet eder. Ha harfi ise göklerde ve yerde olanların hepsinin Hâdî'sinin Allah ol- duğunu belirtir. Nitekim Kur'ân-ı Kerîm 'de "Allah göklerin ve ye- rin nurudur" buyurulmuştur. (24) Bunları şöyle arılamak da mümkündür: Elif, Cenab-ı Hakk'ın kendi nimetini her tarafa yaymak suretiyle halk ile ülfet ettiğine; Lam halkın Hak'tan yüz çevirdiğine; Ha, Allah dostlarının aşk ve mohabbet içinde kaldıklarına işarettir. Şairin biri bu nükteleri şu şekilde m'ısralara aktarmıştır: Elif, halkla ülfet etmek Lam, kınamaktır şeytanı Ha, O'nun aşkıyla coşmak ~ Ve... Uyarmaktır insanı m. Basiret gözünü aç! Âlemdeki herşey 'Lâ ilahe illallah' der. "Yedi gök, yer ve bunların arasında bulunanlar O'nu teşbih eder, O'nu hamd ile teşbih etmeyen yoktur. Fakat siz onların teşbihlerini anlamazsınız. O Gafur ve Halîm'dir."* 25 * Bu hakikat şairin mısrala- rında şöyle dile gelmiştir: (24) Nûr Sûresi, âyet: 35 (25) İsrâ Sûresi, âyet: 44 24 TEVHÎD RİSÂLESİ Her şey de vardır apaçık bir âyet O'nun birliğine eder delalet • Tevhid güneşinin sadece senin üzerine doğduğunu mu sanır- sın. Bu iş senin bildiğin gibi olmayıp, kuşlar dahi O'nun için saf saf olmuş, O'na dua ve teşbih etmektedirler. Sizin diğer mahlukla- ra kıyasla daha üstün, daha azametli ve faziletli oluşunuz mükellef olmantzdandır. Yoksa size ihtiyaca binaen bu özellikler verilmiş değildir. İyilik ve üstünlük Allah tarafından verilmiş bir nimet olup Kur'ân-ı Kerîm 'de buna temas edilerek: "And olsun ki, biz insa- noğlunu şerefli kıldık, onların karada ve denizde gezmesini sağla- dık, temiz şeylerle onları rızıkl andırdık, yarattıklarımızın pek ço- ğundan üstün kıldık" buyrulmuştur. (26) • - Allah-u Teala sizi ademiyet sırrından varlık sahasına getirmiş ve size kulluk vazifenizi yerine getirerek, Allah'ın birtek olduğunu anlamanızı emretmiştir. Sizlere vücut verilmiş olması herhangi bir ihtiyaç sebebiyle veya ilahî sıfatların size muhtaç olduğundan ve vahdaniyet sıfatının sizin şehadetinize bağlı bulunduğundan dolayı değildir. Zira O'nun sıfatlan hiçbir şahidin şehadetine bağlı değil- dir ve inkârcının inadı nedeniyle gizli, örtük bir hale gelmez. 25 TEVHÎD RİSALESİ Yarasalar dahi güneşin varlığını bilirler. Fakat gözlerinin ku- surlu olması sebebiyle onu göremezler. Güneş doğunca yerlerine çekilip uyurlar. Onlar gecenin varlığının da farkına varırlar. Yara- saların güneş ışığını görememesi güneş ışıklarından değil, onların gözlerinin bu ışıklan görebilme kabiliyetinin olmayışındandır. Allah-u Teala ezelî ve ebidîdir. İster şehadet edin, ister inkar edin; yani isteseniz de istemeseniz de bu böyledir. Eğer şehadet ederseniz bu O'nun ezeliyet sıfatından hasıl olan nasibinizdir. Yok eğer inkâr ederseniz, bu hiçbir şey ifade etmez. Çünkü ezelî ve ebedî olan birşeyin varlığı, hâdis olan birşeye bağlı değildir. Bila- kis hâdis olan birşeyin mevcudiyeti kadîm olan birşeye bağlıdır. Bu muhtaç oluş Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'de şöylece ifade edilmiştir: "Ey insanlar! Siz fakîrsiniz. Allah ise Ganî'dir, Hamîd'dir. Dilerse sizi yok eder, yeniden yaratır Bu Allah'a zor değil- dir."™ Eğer sen fakîr isen, Allah'ın huzuruna zenginler gibi; zelil isen azizler gibi; zayıf isen güçlüler gibi gelme. Allah'ın divanına aczini, fakrını itiraf ederek gelirsen bilmiş ol ki sabreden fakirler CVnun yanında olurlar. Zelil ve kalbi kırık bir vaziyette varırsan şüphesiz O, kalbi kınk olan kimselerle beraberdir. O'nu anarak git- tinse O senin yanıbaşmda olur. Nitekim: "Beni anın ki ben de sizi anayım" buyrulmuştur. O'na muhabbetin varsa; "Allah onlan se- ver, onlar da Allah'ı severler", O'na yakınlık peyda ederek geldin- se; "Kim bana bir karış yaklaşırsa, ben ona bir kulaç yaklaşırım, (27) Fâhr Sûresi, âyet: 15, 16, 17 26 T E V H I D RİSALESİ kim bana yürüyerek gelirse, ben ona koşarak gelirim. Kulum nafile ibadetlerle bana yaklaşır, ben de onu severim. Sevdiğim zaman onun gören gözü, duyan kulağı, tutan eli ve yürüyen ayağı olurum. Kulum artık benimle görür, benimle duyar, benimle tutar, benimle yürür" sırrına mazhar olursun.* 28 * Hatta öyle ki "Kulum, aç kaldım beni doyurmadın, hasta oldum halimi sormadın" denir. Bunun üze- rine kul: "Sen nasıl acıkırsın, sen âlemlerin rabbisin" der. O da: "Benim kullarımdan biri hastalandı, sen onun hal ve hatırını sor- madın. İzzet ve celâlime andolsun ki, onun hal ve hatırını sormuş olsaydın beni onun yanında bulurdun" der. Tevhidi sermaye yap. Lüzumsuz şeylerden arın. Zenginliğini fakirlik, azizliğini zelillik olarak telakki, et. Zikrullahı şiar edin. İlahî muhabbet, kaftanın; takva, gömleğin olsun. Azığa, bineğe ve emniyete ihtiyacın varsa, fakirliği azık, kalb kırıklığını binek, zikri emniyet edin. Muhabbetullahı -yegane dost bil. Yolculuğunun mak- sat ve gayesi O'na yaklaşmak olsun. Eğer yaptığın bu ticarette kâr ettinse bil ki herşeyi kazanmış; zarar ettinse herşeyi kaybetmişsin demektir. Yapmış olduğun bu ticarette alıcı mı, yoksa satıcı mı olduğu- nu bir düşün. Şayet alıcı isen zarar etmişsin demektir ki: "İşte onlar doğruluk yerine sapıklığı aldılar da alışverişleri kâr getirmedi. Za- ten doğru yolu bulamamışlardı"* 29 * âyet-i kerîmesine; yok eğer satı- cı isen kâr etmişsin demektir ki; "Allah şüphesiz Allah yolunda sa- (28) Buhari, Kitab-ı Rikak 7/190, b.38; Tabcrânî, Hz. Ümamc (r.a.)'den rivayet etmiştir. (29) Bakara Sûresi, âyet: 16 27 TEVHÎD RİSÂLESt vaşıp, öldüren ve öldürülen müminlerin canlarını ve mallarını — Tevrat, İncil ve Kur'ân'da söz verilmiş hak olarak — cennete karşılık satın almıştır. Verdiği sözü Allah'tan daha çok tutan kim vardır. Öyleyse yaptığınız alış-verişe sevinin, bu büyük bir kazanç- tır" ilahî kelamına muhatap olursun. (30) Hangi gruba dahil olduğunu anlamak istersen şu âyeti oku: "Müminler, Allah anıldığı zaman kalbleri titreyen, O'nun âyetleri okunduğunda imanları artan, rablerine güvenen, namaz kılan, ken- dilerine verdiğimiz nzıktan yerli yerince sarfedenlerdir." (31) Eğer, O anıldığında kalbin titriyor, azaların ürperiyorsa: "Onların cildleri ve kalbleri Allah'ın zikrine yumuşar" âyetinin sırrına mazhar ol- muşsundur. (32) Bu durumda sen satıcılar güruhuna dâhil olan kim- selerdensindir. Yok eğer senden bu gibi haller sadır olmaz, Lâ ilahe illallah sözü duvar veya tavan gibi herhangi bir sözden farksız olursa bil ki sen alıcılar grubundansın. Şu âyet sana veyl okumaktadır: "Kalble- ri Allah'ı anmak hususunda katılaşmış olanlara yazıklar olsun. İşte bunlar apaçık dalalettedirler. * Allah'ın âyetlerinden nasibi olmayan kimsenin 'La ilahe illal- lah' demesi ona fayda sağlamaz. Zira kalbi mânâdan yoksun olan, âyetlerden nasibi olmayan kimsenin, puta ve haça tapan kimseden, (30) Tevbe Sûresi, âyet: 1 1 1 (3 1 ) Enfai Sûresi, âyet: 2-3 (32) Zümer Sûresi, âyet: 23 (33) Zümer Sûresi, âyet: 22 28 TEVHÎD RİSÂLESİ taştan veya kumdan hiçbir farkı yoktur. "Sonra kainleriniz yine ka- tılaştı, taş gibi hatta daha katı oldu. Nitekim taşlar arasında içinden ırmaklar çağıldayan, yanlıp su çıkanlar vardır. Allah korkusundan yuvarlananlar vardır. Allah yaptıklarınızı bilmez değildir" âyet-i kerimesi bu noktalara dikkat çekmesi bakımından çok mühim- dir. 04 » Müslümanın kalbi, âyette belirtildiği üzere taş gibi kaskatı olursa kafirin kalbi nice olur. Tevhid ehli ve O'nun zikriyle meşgul olan kimse bu durumda olursa kafirlerin ve gafillerin halini artık sen düşün. O Gaflet uykusundan uyandığın, sarhoşluk batağından kurtuldu- ğun anda anlattığını anlar, söylediğini bilebilirsin. Şüphesiz ki sen önce anlayıp sonra anlatmakla ve ilkin bilip sonra bildirmekle em- rolundun. O halde bilmediğin şeyi söyleme, anlamadığın şeyi an(lat)ma. Kelime-i Tevhîdi, iyice anlamadan, kalbinde özümlemeden söylüyorsan hakikatte onu söylemiş olmazsın. Nitekim Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'de: "Vay o namaz kılanların haline ki onlar kıldıkları na- mazdan gafildirler" buyrulmuştur. (35) Öyleyse, Allah'ı zikrettiğinde heryerin kalb kesilmeli; O'nun için konuştuğun vakit her yanın dil Olmalı, O'nu her tarafın kulak kesilmiş bir vaziyette dinlemelisin ki soğuk demire çekiç vurmuş olmayasın. Bir şair demiş ki: (34) Bakara Sûresi, âyet: 74 (35) Mâ'ûn Sûresi, âyet: 4-5 29 TEVHÎD RİSÂLESİ Ölürüm aşkınla seni her zikredişimde Gafletinle düşerim mahrumiyet ve hüzne Kalb kesilirim gönlümün her titreyişinde Ne acı kalır, ne elem, yanar âteşinde - " 'Lâ ilahe illallah' sultanı insanlık şehrine hâkim olduğu za- man senin evinin içerisinde yegane hükümran o olur. Hiçbir ya- bancı evine giremez. Kendi evinde hükmün geçmez. Orada kalıp kalmama hürriyetin elinden alınır. Malum olduğu üzere hükümdar bir şehri ele geçirdiği zaman oranın altını üstüne getirir, oranın azizlerini zelil kılar. Aynı şekilde, senin de kibrin tevazuya, çokluk gururun azla kanaat etmeye, varlığın yokluğa, bâkî olma hevesin fânî olmaya, tüm kötü sıfatların iyiye inkılab eder. Zahirî üstünlü- ğün hakikî üstünlüğe döner. Çirkin sıfatların ağacı kökünden kesi- lir, küfür ve atalet dikenleri ezilir, teşbih ve temsil yongaları temiz- lenir; iman ve tevhid fesleğeni oraya dikilir. Orada Allah'ı tenzih ve tefrîd fidanları yeşerir. Böylece senin güzel sıfatların çoğalır? "Verimli toprak rabbinin izniyle iyi ürün verir. Çorak toprak kötü ürün verir. İşte biz şükreden millet için âyetleri böylece yerli yerin- ce açıklarız" âyeti bu meseleyi veciz şekilde açıklamaktadır. (36) Her sultanın saltanatı ve hükümranlığı belli bir müddet de- vam eder. Lakin "La ilahe illallah" bu kuraldan müstesna olup, onun saltanatı ilelebet devam edecektir. Hükmü — öncekilerin ve (36) A'raf Sûresi, âyet: 58 30 TEVHÎD RİSALESİ sonrakilerin isteğine bakılmaksızın — herkesi kuşatmış, göklerde ve yerde olanların hepsini kaplamıştır. Kur'ân-ı Kerîm 'de buna işaretle: "Göklerde ve yerde bulunan herkes Rahman 'a kul olarak gelecektir" buyrulmuştur. (37) Bunların bazısı aşk-u şevkle, ve itaat etmiş bir halde; bazısı da istemeyerek, zoraki bir şekilde O'nun huzuruna gelirler. "Gök- lerde ve yerde olanların hepsi ister istemez Allah'a secde ederler. Gölgelen de uzayıp kısalarak O'na secde etmektedir" âyet-i kerîmesi bu konuda söylenenlere delalet eder. (38) "Rabbin ademoğlunun belinden zürriyetlerini almış ve: 'Ben sizin rabbiniz değil miyim' diye onları kendilerine şahit tutmuştu. 'Evet buna şahidiz' dediler. Bu, kıyamet günü 'Biz bundan haber- sizdik' dememeniz içindi." (39) Bu âyeti şu şekilde tefsir etmek mümkündür. Âlem-i fazl isteyerek, âlem-i adi istemeyerek; 'Evet, sen bi- zim rabbimizsin' dediler. Allah-u Teala, onları Âdem(a.s)'in belin- den çıkardıktan sonra iki fırkaya ayırdı. Âlem-i fazl Âdem(a.s)'in sağında, âlem-i adi solunda yer aldı. Bunun akabinde AHah-u Tea- la her iki gruba da anlama, işitme ve konuşma melekesi verdi. Da- ha sonra onlara hitap etti ve onları kendilerine şahit tuttu. Onların hepsi Allah'ın birtek olduğunu ikrar ettiler ve dc "Evet, sen bizim rabbimizsin" dediler. Bu iki grubun ikrarları arasında çok ince bir i k vardı. Şöyle ki; Âlem-i fazl isteyerek, hemencecik o ânda; Âlen -i adi ise iste- meyerek, gevşek bir eda ile 'Evet' dedi. Onlardan du şekilde söz «lınması kıyamet günü 'Bizim bundan haberimiz yoktu' dememe- leri içindi. (37) Meryem Sûresi, âyet: 93 (38) Ra'd Sûresi, âyet 15 (39) A'raf Sûresi, âyet: 172 31 TEVHÎD RİSÂLESİ Bu fırkaların âlem-i kudretten âlem-i hikmete geçmesiyle bir- likte kendilerinde gizli bir şekilde bulunan 'Allah'ın varlığı ve birliği' fikri kendiliğinden ortaya çıkmıştır. Âlem-i fazl içlerindeki • bu sese kulak vererek tam bir inançla 'Evet' demek suretiyle sözle- rini tutmuşlar; Alem-i adi ise doğruluğuna tam olarak inanmamış bir halde 'Evet' dediği için verdikleri ahde vefa gösterememiş, mîsakı bozmuşlardır. İşte bu sebeple Allah-u Teala âlem-i fazlı medh-u senâ ile an- mış ve; "Onlar Allah'ın ahdini yerine getirirler ve andlaşmayı boz- mazlar" buyurmuştur. (40) Alem-i adle ise onları kınayarak: "Allah'a söz verdikten son- ra ondan cayanlar, Allah'ın bitiştirilmesini emrettiğini ayıranlar ve yeryüzünde bozgunculuk yapanlar yok mu. İşte lanet ve cehennem onlar içindir" şeklinde hitap etmiştir. (41) Allah'a karşı verilen bu 'Evet' sözü, kıyamet meydanında, âlem-i fazlin emanete riayet etmeleri sebebiyle lehlerinde; âlem-i adlin emanete hıyanet etmeleri nedeniyle aleyhlerinde şahidlik ya- par. Daha sonra herkesin amellerinin yazılı olduğu, herkesin üze- rine şehadet edecek olan bir kitap gönderilir. Bu hakikat Kur'ân-ı Kerîm 'de şu şekilde belirtilmiştir: "Her insanın amelini boynuna dolarız ve kıyamet günü onun için açılmış bir kitap çıkarırız. 'Kita- bını oku! Bugün hesap görücü olarak senin nefsin sana yeter' de- riz."< 42) (40) Ra'd Sûresi, âyet: 20 (41) Ra'd Sûresi, âyet: 25 (42) srâ Sûresi, âyet: 13-14 32 TEVHÎD RİSALESİ ı Allah-u Teala, seni nefsin üzerine şahid tutarak, verdiğin sözü unuttuğunu, zâlim ve câhil olduğunu sana hatırlatır. Böylece sen ikrardan inkâra düştüğünü kabul edersin. • ——"Allah şüphesiz Allah yolunda savaşarak öldüren ve öldürü- len müminlerin nefislerini ve mallarını — Tevrat, İncil ve Kur'ân'da söz verilmiş bir hak olarak — cennete karşılık satın al- mıştır. Verdiği sözü Allah'tan daha çok tutan kim vardır. Öyleyse yaptığınız alış-verişe sevinin, bu büyük bir kazançtır" âyetinde 'kalbin' değil de 'nefsin* satın alınması dikkati şayandır. (43) Zira 'kalb' yaratılmış olan hiçbir şeye köle olmaz. Mevcudattan hiçbir şey onu çalamaz. Çünkü kalb Hak'dan gaynsıyla ünsiyet kurmaz, Allah'ın zikrinden başka birşeyle tatmin olmaz. Kalb bu konumu itibariyle alınıp satılamayan, Allah'tan başkasına boyun eğmeyen hür bir kimseye benzer. Nefis ise böyle değildir. O, şehvanî şeylerle tatmin olur. Zevk ve lezzetlere olan meyli sebebiyle onların esiri olur. Esirin ise alım-satımı caizdir. Bu anlatılanlar şeriat kabının zahirinden taşan birkaç damla, zahirî ilmin bazı kırıntılarıdır. Bilindiği üzere, sözün akışı vaktine göredir: Sen arındığın zaman sözün de arınır, sen bulandığın an o da bulanır. 'Nefis' ve 'kalb' meselesine şu şekilde de yaklaşılabilir: Kalb halkla değil Hak'la; nefis ise Hak'la değil halkla meşgul olduğu için, kalb yerine nefis satın alınmıştır. (43) Tevbe Sûresi, âyet: 1 1 1 33 TEVHÎD RİSALESİ Nefis kötü sıfatlar ve bayağı hasletler üzere yaratılmış olduğu için afet bölgesi, muhalefet yurdudur. Kalb ise güzel sıfatlar ve iyi huylar üzere yaratılmış olduğundan itaat ve ibadet beldesi hüviye- tindedir. İşte nefsin kötü vasıflarının iyi vasıflara, kalbî özelliklere inkılab etmesi için nefis satın alınmıştır. O Nefis alım-satım kefesine konulup, teslim işlemleri yapılın- ca, Allah-u Teala nefsi hayra çağırmakla görevli bir meleği ona gönderir. Melek onu daimî surette hayra davet edip şerden men eder. Bu hal aralarında bir dostluk kurulana dek devam eder. Nefis ağırbaşlı, boyun eğecek bir vaziyete gelince, melek ondan tüm kö- tü sıfatlan alır ve onu güzel sıfatlarla donatır. Böylece o, küfür ka- ranlığından iman aydınlığına, tüm kötü sıfatların zulmetinden iyi sıfatların nuruna ulaşır. Nefis, küfür karanlığı ve onun vasıflarından kurtulup, muha- lefet ve inadından vazgeçince emre boyun eğer. Allah-u Teala da ondan razı olur. Nefis bu ağırbaşlı ve mutmain tavırlarıyla Allah'ın kullan arasına girer ve: "Ey nefs-i mutmainne! Rabbini razı edecek bir halde ve sen de rabbinden razı olacak bir vaziyette O'na dön. Kul- lanmın arasına ve cennetime gir" âyetine mazhar olur. (44) Âlem-i adlin, âlem-i kudret hakkında nifaka tutulup, âlem i hikmeti inkâr etmesi sebebiyle onlann nefsleri satın alınmaya layık görülmemiştir. Allah-u Teala onlann nefislerini muhafaza etmeyip, onlan şeytanın vesveseleriyle başbaşa bırakmıştır. Böylece şeytan (44) Fecr Sûresi, âyet: 27 34 TEVHÎD RİSÂLESİ - onları daima şerre, kötülüğe çağırır, pisliklerle onlan aldatır; ma- yalarındaki bozuk şeylere, şehvete, isyana, Allah'ın bayraklarına karşı çıkmaya davet eder. Bunların neticesinde nefis âdeta şeytan- laşır, kötülüğü emredip, iyiliği nehyeden bir hale gelir. Nitekim "Şüphesiz nefis kötülüğü emreder" âyeti tecelli eder. Şeytan böyle- ce o nefislerin en kuvvetli yardımcısı ve en vefalı dostu olur. Bu husus Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'de: "Kim Rahman'ın zikrine karşı kör olur- sa, ona şeytanı arkadaş ederiz" âyetiyle beyan olunmuştur. (45) Allah-u Teala, âlem-i fazlı kendi nefislerine şahid tutup, onla- ra tevhîd ve takvayı ilham etti. Aynı şekilde âlem-i adli de kendi nefislerine şahid tuttu. Fakat onlara fücur ve masiyeti ilham etti. Zira, "Nefse ve onu biçimlendirene, ona isyanı ve itaati ilham ede- ne and olsun" âyeti buna işaret eder. (46) Demek ki, Allah-u Teala'nın fazl-ı keremiyle muamele edip hidayete erdirdiği kimselere âlem-i fail; adaletiyle muamele edip terkettiği, haktan uzaklaştırdığı kimselere âlem-i adi denir. Korku, akıbetin kötüye gitmesinden değil daha çok işlenen kötülüklerden kaynaklanır. Allah-u Teala insanları karanlıkta yaratıp, onların üzerlerine Zuhruf Sûresi, (46) Şems Sûresi, âyet: 7-8 35 fazilet nurundan serpti. O nurun isabet ettiği kimseler hidayet bul- du, isabet etmediği kimseler dalalette kaldı. Şüphesiz Allah-u Teala insanları adaletli bir şekilde yarattık- tan sonra onların üzerine fazilet nurunu saçmıştır. İşte bu nurun dokunmuş olduğu kimseler âlem-i fazl; dokunmadığı kimseler âlem-i adi oldu. Bu nur suret ve kalıplarda ışıyan bir ışık olmayıp, insanların kalblerine ve ruhlarına yayılan hidayet nurudur. Nitekim: "Allah göklerin ve yerin nurudur. O'nun nuru, — müminlerin kalplerinde- ki — içinde lamba bulunan bir kandile benzer. O lamba cam için- dedir, cam ise sanki inci gibi parlayan bir yıldızdır. Ne doğuya, ne batıya mensup olmayan mübarek bir zeytin ağacının yağından ya- kılır. Ateş değmese bile neredeyse yağın kendisi aydınlatacak bir durumdadır. O nur üstüne nurdur. Allah dilediğini nuruna kavuştu- rur. Allah insanlara misaller verir. O her şeyi bilendir" buyrulmuş- tur. (47) Kandil, senin beşeriyetin; lamba, tevhîd nurun, cam ise kalbin mesabesindedir. Kandilin beşeriyete benzetilmesi yoğunluk ve ka- palılık sebebiyledir ki, kapalı yer karanlık olur. Karanlıktaki lamba daha fazla ışık verir, aydınlığı daha çok kendini gösterir. Tevhîd nurunun, lambanın ışığına benzetilmesi içeriyi ve dı- şarıyı aydınlatması nedeniyledir. Kalbin ise cama teşbihi camın şeffaf ve latîf olmasındandır. Nasıl ki o her yeri aydınlatıyorsa aynı şekilde kalb de tevhîd nuruyla sair uzuvları işitir. Resûlullah Efen* dimiz (s.a.v.) buna işaretle: "Kalbinde huşu olan kimsenin tüm uzuvları haşyet içinde olur" buyurmuştur. Yine camın inci gibi bir yıldıza benzetilmesi onun ışık yay- (47) Nûr Sûresi, âyet: 35 36 TEVHÎD RİSALESİ masına ve parıldamasına; bu yıldızın inci gibi oluşu cevherinin safr lığına, parlaklığının ziyadeliğine işarettir. Doğuya ve batıya nisbet edilemeyen zeytin ağacından bahse- dilmesi onun üstün nitelikli saf yağa sahip oluşu ve iyi yanmasın- dan ötürüdür. Tevhîd ağacı da böyle olup doğuya ve batıya nispet edilemez. Yani o, putperestliğe, Yahudiliğe, Hıristiyanlığ'a, Deh- riyye, Müşebbihe, Kaderiyye, Mu'tezile, Cebriyye gibi birtakım fırkalara ait birşey olmayıp, yüce İslâm dinine özgü birşeydir. Zeytin ağacının doğuda -ve batıda bulunmaması demek, tevhîd ağacının semavî, arzî, arşî, ferşî, ulvî veya süflî olmaması demektir ki o, halktan ayrılıp, büyük bir istekle Hakk'a doğru uç- maktadır. Bu da onun halktan ayn, Hak ile beraber olduğu mâ- nâsım taşır. Yine bu ağacın [tevhîd ağacı doğuda veya batıda olmaması, onun dünyayı ve dünyevî şeyleri ve de ahiret ve onun nimetlerini istemeyip sadece vechullahı arzuladığı anlamına gelir. Sen bunu; "O cenneti arzulamaz, cehennemden korkmaz" ya da "Korku ona galip gelmediği için Allah'ın rahmetinden ümidini kesmez. Ümit ona üstün gelmediği için Allah'ın mekrinden (hile) emin olmaz. Yani o, korku ile ümit arasındadır. Bu bakımdan mü- min bir kimsenin korku veya ümidi tartıldığı takdirde, her ikisinin de birbirine eşit olduğu görülür" şeklinde de anlayabilirsin. "Ateş değmese bile neredeyse yağın kendisi aydınlatacak" ayeti bu yağın saflığını ve parlaklığını; "Nur üstüne nurdur" ifadesi de yağın nurunun kandilin nuruna, kandilin nurunun da camın nu- runa eklendiğini belirtir. Şüphesiz Allah-u Teala dilediğini nuruna kavuşturur. 0 37 TEVHÎD RİSÂLESİ Tevhîd güneşi tefrid semasından senin kalb topraklarına par- layınca nefsanî arzuların söner, beşerî karanlıkların yırtılır. Nite- kim: "Yeryüzü rabbinin nuruyla aydınlanır" buyrulmuştur. (48) Muhlis kulların ve sair peygamberlerin kendilerine tâbi olan topluluklarla beraber 'La ilahe illallah' bayrağı altında yürüdükle- rini görürsün. Allah için söyle, senin onlar arasında yerin var mı? Veya onlar arasında atılmış bir adımın mevcut mu? Elbette hayır. Sen onlara uymak için bir adım dahi atmadın, kendi nefsini hiç kontrol etmedin. Bilakis ibadetlerinden nefsanî nazların kokusu ya- yılmaktadır. Halvetin kin ve garaz doludur. Zikrin nice gafletlerle karışmıştır. Duruş ve hareketin edepsizlik kokmaktadır. Bilmem farkında mısın, namaz kılarken; "Ben yüzümü gökleri ve yeri yara- tan Allah'a çevirdim" dediğin halde, O'ndan başkasına iltifat et- mektesin. Bu halinle O'na mı yönelmiş oluyorsun? İbadet maksa- dıyla değil de, âdet olduğu üzere yeme ve içmeden elini çektiğin vakit, bu halin Allah için midir? Elbette ki değil. Nitekim bir hadîs-i şerifte: "Nice oruç tutan kimse vardır ki, onun orucu ona açlık ve susuzluktan başka birşey sağlamaz. Ve nice namaz kılan- lar vardır ki onların namazı onlara sadece ayakta durmak ve yor- gunluk kazandırmıştır" buyrulmuştur. (49) Allah'a yemin ederim ki, yalnızca şekil ve söz kâfi değildir. Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'de "Münafıklar sana gelince; 'Senin Allah'ın pey- gamberi olduğuna şehadet ederiz"' derler. Allah, senin kendisinin peygamberi olduğunu, bunun yanında münafıkların yalancı oldu- ğunu bilir" buyrulması bu hususu açıklar. (50) (48) Zümer Sûresi, âyet: 69 (49) Buharî (50) MünafıkÛn Sûresi, âyet: 1-2 38 TEVHÎD RİSÂLES! Söz, ağacın yaprağıysa, kelime-i tevhîd ağacın kendisidir. Güzel bir kelime güzel bir ağaç gibidir. Tasdik bu ağacın kökü, ih- las gövdesi, ameller dallan, sözler yapraklandır. Nasıl ki bir ağacın en değersiz şeyi yapraklan ise, imanın en düşüğü de yalnızca sözle olanıdır. Ey kardeşim bilmiş ol ki, 'La ilahe illallah' ağacı mutluluk ağacıdır, feğer onu tasdik toprağına diker, ihias suyu ile sular, iyi amellerle korursan, onun kökleri tâ derinlere iner, gövdesi sağlam- laşır, yapraklan yeşillenir ve yenimi hoş meyveler bitirmeye baş- lar. Kur'ân-ı Kerîm 'de buna işaretle şöyle buyrulmuştur: "Allah'ın hoş bir sözü, kökü sağlam, dalları göğe doğru olan, — rabbinin iz- niyle her zaman meyve veren — hoş bir ağaca benzeterek nasıl mi- sal verdiğini görmüyor musun." (5,) "Bu ağacın meyvesi nedir?" diye soracak olursan, sana derim ki: "Onun meyvesi uyanıklık, tövbe, zühd, iffet, tevekkül, teslim, herşeyi Allah-u Teala'ya ısmarlamak, batınî ve ruhanî bütün güzel sıfatlar ile cismanî ve zahirî olan tüm iyi huylardır." Bu ağaç Allah'ın izniyle her an meyvesini vermekte olup di- ğer ağaçlar altı ayda bir meyve verirler. Ayrıca bunun meyvesi ruhlar âleminin, öbürlerininki ise cisimler âleminin gıdasıdır. Biri mânâ ve esrar âleminin, diğeri suret ve izler âleminin besinidir. Tevhîd ağacını yalan ve kötülük toprağına diker, riya ve nifak suyu ile sular, kötü ameller ve çirkin fillerle onu himayeye kalkışır, ahdi bozmak ve emaneti zayi etmekle büyütmeye çalışırsan; onun üzerine vefasızlık suyu akar, ve o, kötü söz ve hezeyan aşısıyla aşı- lanır. Böylece o ağacın meyveleri menfî bir şekilde etkilenir, yap- raklan dökülür, gövdesi çürür, kökleri kopmaya başlar ve bir gün (51) İbrahim Sûresi, âyet: 24-25 39 TEVHÎD RİSALESİ kader rüzgarı onu paramparça eder. Bu hale Kur'ân-ı Kerîm 'de şöyle işaret edilir: "Yaptıkları her işin önüne geçmişiz de onu etra- fa saçılmış toz zerreleri haline getirmişizdir."* 52 ' • Bu ağacın gölgcsiyle gölgelenen kimse zafer kazanmış, onu yitiren hüsranda kalmıştır. Ona yapışan ebedî saadete erişmiş, tu- tunmayan şehavete düşmüştür. Onun dallarından birine tutunan yüksek derecelere çıkmış, onu bırakan en alt derekeye yuvarlan- mıştır. O 'La ilahe illallah' yüce, değerli, paha biçilmez bir sözdür ki ona yapışan selamete kavuşmuş ve korunmuş olur. Bir hadis-i şe- rifte: "İnsanlar La ilahe illallah diyene kadar onlarla savşamakla emrolundum. Bunu dedikleri zaman kanlarını benden korumuş olurlar" buyrulmuştur ki burada bahsedilen koruma dünyayla ala- kalı olup ahiretteki koruyuş daha önemlidir. (53) Bu sözün önemine binaen ayrıca: "La ilahe illallah benim kalemdir. Bunu söyleyen kimse bu kaleye girer. Bu kaleye giren kimse de azabımdan kurtulur" ve, "La ilahe illallah diyen kişi cen- nete girer" buyrulmuştur. (54) - (52) Furkan Sûresi, âyet: 23 (53) Buharî ve Müslim Sahihlerinde; Ebu Dâvûd, Tirmizî, Neseî, İbn-i Mâce Sö- nenlerinde Ebu Hureyre (r.a.)'den nakletmişlerdir. Bu hadis mütevatirdir. (54) Müsned-i Ahmed bin Hanbel 40 TEVHÎD RİSÂLESİ Bu sözün son durağı vahdaniyetin bilinmesi, semeresi ise O'nun biftek olduğunun herşey tarafından ikrar edilmesidir. Mev- cudata vücut verilmesi ve kainatın yaratılması bu sebepledir. Eğer vahdaniyetin marifeti ve ikrarı olmamış olsaydı mevcudata vücut verilmez, yokluk sırrından varlık çıkmazdı. Nitekim Kur'ân-ı Kerîm 'de: "İnsanları ve cinleri ancak bana kulluk etsinler diye ya- rattım" buyrulmuştur. (55) Yani Ailah-u Teala kullarını, kendisinin bir olduğunu bildirmek için yaratmıştır. Ulvî süfli âlemler ile on- ların arasındaki tüm mevcudatı da kullan için yaratmıştır. Bunun için gök seni gölgelendirir, yer taşır, melekler korur, ay, güneş ve yıldızlar seni aydınlatır. Süflî varlıklar da senin tasarrufun altında- dır. Kısacası herşey senin için yaratılmış, sen de O'nun için, yani O'nun birtek olduğunu idrak etmek için yaratılmışsındır. Öyleyse diyebiliriz ki, tüm mahlukat O'nun birtek olduğunu bilmek ve ikrar etmek üzere yaratılmıştır. Nitekim bir kudsî hadiste şöyle buyrul- muştur: "Ben gizli bir hazineydim. Bilinmek için mahlukatı yarat- tım."™ ■ Şüphesiz ki Allah-u Teala tüm eşyayı kullan için, kullannı da kendisi için yaratmıştır. Oysa ki sen nimet vereni unutup nimetle meşgul oldun, nimeti verene şükretmedin, onun sana niçin verildi- ğini düşünmedin. Allah'ı unutturan her nimet nikmet, O'nu hatır- latmayan bütün hediyeler beladır. "Nimetin şükrü nedir?" diye merak edecek olursan cevap ola- (55) Zâriyat Sûresi, âyet: 56 (56) Tirmizî 41' TEVHÎD RİSALESİ rak deriz ki, nimeti vereni, sana nimet verdiği için, hamd-u sena et- mek ve O'na yönelmektir. Bunu şöyle de ifade edebiliriz: O'nun nimetleriyle O'na itaat etmek, O'nu unutmamak, nimette nimet ve- reni görmektir. Nimetin şükrü nimeti artırır, basireti açar, berekete vesile olur. Nimete nankörlük etmek ise helaki hazırlar, zevali getirir, azaba yol açar. Bu nedenle Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'de; "Eğer şükrederse- niz nimetimi artırırım. Nankörlük ederseniz azabım çok çetindir" buyurulmuştur. (57) • . Ey insanlar! İyice biliniz ki Allah-u Teala dilediğini yapar, is- tediği gibi hükmeder, sebepsiz verir, zamana bağlı olmaksızın men eder, hiçbir illet olmaksızın mesut eder, yaratmaya ihtiyaç duy- maksızın yaratır ve yine şükre ihtiyacı olmadığı halde şükür ile im- tihan eder. Şüphesiz ki ehadiyet ve samediyet sebep ve illetlerden münezzehtir. Eğer O'nun iradesi bir sebepten dolayı olmuş olsaydı mahlûl (katışık) olmuş olurdu; yok eğer bir hadiseden dolayı ol- muş olsaydı malûl olurdu. Oysa ki O'nun iradesi ne mahlûldür, ne de malûldür. O, sebep ve illetleri yaratandır. Nitekim; "O yaptığın- dan sorumlu değildir, onlar ise sorumlu tutulacaklardır" Duyurul- muştur/ 5 ^ Varlıklarda sadece O vardır. Öyleyse sen Allah'tan başkasıy- la meşgul olma, O'ndan başkasına yönelme. O'na ulaştığında her- (57) İbrahim Sûresi, âyet 7 (58) Enbiya Sûresi, âyet: 23 di TEVHÎD RİSALESİ şeye ulaşmış, O'nu kaybettiğinde herşeyi kaybetmiş olursun. Kai- natın zirvesine yükselsen, en yüce yerlere çıksan, her iki âlemin hazinelerinin anahtarları sende olsa, her iki dünyanın da mahsulatı sana verilmiş olsa, eğer sen bunlardan biriyle meşgul olur, aklanır- san bilmiş ol ki, Allah'ı unutmuş ve O'ndan başkasıyla meşgul ol- muş olursun. Sadece dünya nimeti ister ve onunla yetinirsen helak olmuş- sun demektir. Nitekim Kur'âırt Kerîm'de "Dünya hayatını ve gü- zelliklerini isteyenlere, orada işlediklerinin karşılığını tastamam veririz. Onlar orada bir # eksikliğe uğratılmazlar. Ahirette onlara ateşten başka birşey yoktur. İşledikleri şeyler orada boşa gitmiştir. Amelleri de iptal edilmiştir" buyürulmuştur. (39) Aynı şekilde yalnızca âhiret nimetini ister ve ona kanaat eder- sen bilmiş ol ki sen bir budalasın. Çünkü, sadece kendi eviyle meş- gul olup, komşusunu unutan kimse bön ve akılsızdır. Rızık ile meşgul olup Rezzak'ı unutan kimse de böyledir. Yalnızca dünya nimetinden faydalanırsan âhiret nimetini; sa- dece âhiret nimetinden istifade edersen dünya nimetini kaybe- dersin. Öyleyse gerçek mutluluk, dünya ve ahireti birlikte yürüt- mekte ve vechullahı istemektedir. Aksi taktirde O'nun emrinin dı- şına çıkar, Allah'ın iradesinin dairesine giremez, O'nunla ve O'nun için olamazsın. Nitekim, bir şair demiş ki: Gördüm ki aşk köprüsü uzamakta bizden yana 'Haydi geçin' diye nida olundu âşıklara (59) Hûd Sûresi, âyet 15-16 43 TEVHÎD RİSALESİ Köprüyü geçmek için yanlarına yürüyünce Köprü koptu ve ben yuvarlandım mahrumiyete Dalgalar her yanımdan tutup sardığında beni Sabır tükenmiştir 'artık göç' dedi bir münâdî Ya bu karan böylece kabul edersin, ya da ihtiyar kadınların dinine tâbi olup aczini itiraf eder, evin arka odasında oturur, bir köşede pineklersin. Ve şu ilahî hitaba muhatap olursun: "Siz ilk önce oturmaya razı olmuştunuz. Öyleyse geri kalanlarla beraber 0 t ur un : m) l — Dünyayı veya âhireti arzulayan birçok kimse vardır. Lakin Hakk'ı isteyen kimse azîzdir ve hürmete şayandır. Müridin değeri muradına göredir, isteğin değeri de istenilen şeyin değerine bağlı- dır. Zira halkın değeri az olduğu için onu arzulamanın ve arzulaya- nın da değeri o nisbette azdır. Değerli ve önemli olan Hak oldu- ğundan elbette O'nu istemenin ve isteyenin değeri de o oranda çoktur. Hükümdarın sarayına girmek ve onun sofrasına oturmak iste- yen kimse ile onun çöplüğüne atılmış bir leşi arzulayan kimse bir değildir. Yine hükümdar ile, onun halvethânesinde oturup konuşmayı dileyen kimse ile sıkıntılarından kurtulmak için onunla salonda gö- rüşmeyi isteyen kişi eşit olmaz. (60) Tevbe Sûresi, âyet: 83 44 TEVHÎD RİSÂLESt — — ( Komşunun komşuya tesiri vardır. Bazı komşuluklar insanı yükseltirken, bazıları da alçaltır. Hükümdarla salonda oturmakla, halvethânede oturmak aynı değerde olmayıp herbiri için farklı de- receler mevcuttur. Bu hakikat Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'de (meleklerin ağ- zından) şöyle dile getirilmiştir: "Bizden herkesin belli bir makamı vardır."< 61) L Bazı kavimler bu dünyaya bağlandıklarından beşerî karanlık- lar onları kaplamış ve basiretlerini kör etmiştir. Böylece onlar ulvî âleme değil de süflî âleme tutunmuşlardır. Ağıla atılmış leşe ben- zeyen himmetleri dünya zevklerine yönelmiştir. İşte böyle insanla- rın amelleri boşa gitmiş, emelleri yok olmuştur. Onlar, her an his- settikleri ayrılık ateşi ve istikbalde tadacakları cehennem ateşi ol- mak üzere iki kere azaba uğramış olurlar. Şu âyet onlardan bahset- mektedir: "Âhirette onlara ateşten başka birşey yoktur. İşledikleri ameller orada boşa gitmiştir. Zaten yapmakta oldukları da bâtıl- dır."^ Bazı topluluklar da bu âlemden kopmak, beşerî karanlıklar- dan kurtulmak için gayret ettiler. Riyazetle meşgul olup, nefislerini terbiye ve tezkiye ettiler. Böylece mesafe katetmiş, dünya ziynetle"- rini terketmiş oldular. Lakin üzerlerinde bulunan tabiat ve beşeri- yete ait kalıntılar nedeniyle, Hakk'ın iradesine, lütuf ve ihsanına tamamen mazhar olamadılar. Fakat cehennemden kurtuldular. Bir millet kendilerine korkunun galip gelmesiyle eziyet yeri olan cehennemden kurtuldu. Bir diğeri ümidin galip gelmesiyle, ikram yeri olan cenneti kazandı. Bu fırkalar en yüksekle değil de yüksekle, en mükemmelle (61 ) Sâffât Sûresi, âyet: 164 (62) Hûd Sûresi, âyet: 16 45 TEVHÎD RİSALESİ değil de mükemmelle, en değerliyle değil de değerliyle meşgul ol- dukları için istikbaldeki cehennem azabıyla cezalandınlmasalar da- hi, her an hissettikleri ayrılık ateşiyle cezalandırılmışlardır. Nite- kim dostlar nazarında ayrılık ateşi, yakıcı ateşten daha şiddetlidir. Bir şair demiş ki: Eğer musallat edilse âteş-i hicran Elbet birgün erirdi cehennem âteşi • Soğuklardı yalazlarla kavrulan mekân Ciğerler kor olurdu ve sarardı seni Diğer bir grup da beşeriyet ve tabiat âleminden ayrılıp mânâ âlemine kanat açtı. Onların üzerinde beşeriyet âlemine ait herhangi birşey kalmamış, onlar kainatı aşmış, mevcudatı geçmiş, halktan uzaklaşmıştır. Kalbleri Allah'a bağlı olup, onların tüm istek ve ar- zulan Hak'tır. Bu gibi kimselerin dili Hakk'ın dili olduğu için on- lar konuştuklarında âdeta Hak Teala konuşmaktadır. Onlar derler ki: "Dünya ve ukba, cennet ve cehennem ile meşgul olmayız. Al- lah-u Teala bizden razı olduktan sonra biz ne diye bunlarla uğraşa- lım. O Kâdir'dir. Dilerse cehennemde de bize nimet verir, ikramda bulunur. Eğer bize azap etmeyi dilerse — ki bundan Allah'a sığını- rız — cennette de eder. Bizler O'nun cennetini arzuladığımız veya cehenneminden korktuğumuz için ibadet etmiş olursak, tereddütlü ve tek taraflı ibadet edenlerden oluruz. Böyle bir tutum içinde bu- lunan kavimler yerilerek, onlar hakkında; 'İnsanlardan öyleleri vardır ki Allah'a tereddütlü ibadet ederler. Kendisine bir hayır do- kunursa yatışır, bir bela gelirse yüzüstü dönerler. Böyece dünyayı da âhireti de kaybederler. Bu ise apaçık bir ziyandır' buyurulmuş tur. (63) Bizler O'ndan başkasına ibadet etmeyiz." (63) Hac Sûresi, âyet: 1 1 46 TEVHÎD RİSALESİ İşte bu gruba dahil olan insanlar sadece vechullahı arzular; Bunun için Allah-u Teala onlara dünya ve âhiret mülkünü vermiş- tir. Onlar fakirlik kaftanı giymiş meliklerdir. Yeme ve içme ile meşgul olan kişinin Allah'ı sevdiğini söyle- mesi yalandır. Bunun gibi cennet nimetlerini düşünen, onlarla meş- gul olan kişi de yalancıdır. Gerçek mânâda kul olanlar yalnızca O'nun için kalkar, otu- rur, konuşur, herşeyi O'ndan alır ve yalnız O'na bakarlar. Gözleri- ni Allah için kapatırlar. Böylece O'nunla görür, O'nunla işitir. O'nunla konuşur. O'nunla tutar ve O'nunla yürür bir hale gelirler ki buna bir kudsî hadiste şöyle işaret edilmiştir: "Ben onun kulağı, gözü, eli ve desteği olurum. Kulum benimle duyar, benimle görür, benimle tutar... ,K64) Allah-u Teala, diğer insanlara vaat ettiği birtakım şeyleri bu kullarına peşine vermiştir. Başkalarına gaib olan şeyi onlara ayan beyan göstermiştir. Diğerleri, bir köşeye serilmiş bulunan seccade- leri üzerindeyken, onlar şarkta, garpta, arş-û ferştedirler. Bedenle- riyle olmasa da sırlarıyla maddî âlemi aşmışlar, Hak Teala'yı göz- leriyle olmasa da sırlarıyla görmüşlerdir. Onlar Hakk'ın güzide kullan ve kainatın yaratılış sebebidirler. Yaratılmış olanlar onlar sayesinde nzıklanır ve yaratılırlar. Onlar ubudiyeti ve tevhidi Al- lah'a has kılanlardır ki onlara ve onlara tâbi olar ıra ne mutlu. Cenab-ı Hak, onların bu halini överek pt gamberine şöyle buyuruyor: "Sabah akşam, Rablerinin rızasını dilîyerek O'na yal- varanları kovma. Onların hesabından sana bir sorumluluk yoktur. Senin hesabından da onlara bir sorumluluk yoktur ki, onlan kova- rak zulmedenlerden olasın.'* 65 * (64) Buharî, Kitab-ı Rikak 7/190, b. 38 (65) En'âm Sûresi, âyet: 52 47 TEVHÎD RİSALESİ ■ , ■ Bana 'İrade nedir?' diye soracak olursan sana cevaben derim ki: "İrade, kalbi âlemlerin rabbı olan Allah'ın sevgisine, rızasına, isteğine bağlamak; malı mülkü terkedip, fâni ve helak edici şeyle- rin üzerine binmek; rahatı terketmek, mübah şeylerden yüz çevir- mek; Allah'ı arzulamak ve onun ateşinde yanmaktır." Bir pervanenin bile kendini mum ışığında yaktığını görmüyor musun? Miskin bir pervane bile kendini âteşe atıp yakıyor da bu yanıştan bir hayat umuyor. O küçücük haliyle, canını sevgilisinin kollarına atıp feda ediyor da sen, üstün bir varlık olarak, mükem- mel bir sevgili için nefsini harcamakta, varlığını ona armağan et- mekte tereddüt ediyorsun. Sonsuza kadar bu fânî dünyada yaşaya- cağını mı zannediyorsun! O küçücük pervane tüm varlığını sevgili- nin ateşinde yakarak yeni bir hayata doğacağını biliyor da, sen yü- celerden gelen "Allah yolunda öldürülenleri ölü zannetmeyin. On- lar diridirler" sesini duymana rağmen hâlâ duraklamaktasın. (66) Bu gibi insanlar, iradelerinde sadık olmayan, yalancı kimse- lerdir. Onların hakikî lezzetlerden hiçbir nasibi yoktur. . Şüphesiz nefsini harcamadıkça ve varlığını yok etmedikçe Allah'a kavuşamazsın. Nefis perdesini ref etmedikçe O senin için, sen de O'nun için olamazsın. Varlığını yok edersen, O'nunla baki olursun. Her kim ki varlığını O'na feda ederse Allah-u Teala onu kendine halef yapar. Nefsin herşeyden hakir; muradın herşeyden aziz olduğuna gö- re, değersiz ve hakîr birşeyi, kıymetli ve azız birşeye değişmedikçe Hakk'ın müridi ve talebesi olamazsın. O halde varlığını O'na sun, nefsini O'na saç. "...Onunla ko- (66) Âl-i İmran Sûresi, âyet: 169 48 TEVHÎD RİSALESİ nuşmadan önce sadaka veriniz..." İşte visalin mehri budur. <67) Eğer mtirîd isen murâd, tâiip isen matlûp, habîb isen mahbûb olursun. İşte o zaman; "Allah dilemedikçe dileyemezsiniz..." âyeti tecelli eder. (68) Ey inşan, Allah'tan başkasına yöneldiğin ve iltifat ettiğin müddetçe sürekli 'La ilahe illallah' de ki kötü sıfatların gitsin, iyi sıfatların artsın. Sende kötü yani adlî ve iyi yani fazlî olmak üzere iki tür var- lık vardır. Kötü olan varlığın âlem-i adiden, iyi olan varlığın âlem-i fazldendir. İster adlî, ister fazlî varlığın olsun her biri değişik kısımlara ayrılırlar. Adlî varlığın yedi kısım olup bu kısımların her birinin arkasında şeytan vardır. Bunlar: His, meşguliyet, neva, nefs, nefs bozukluğu, beşeriyet ve huydur. . Fazlî varlığın sekiz bölümden müteşekkil olup bunların herbi- rinin arkasında melek vardır. Bunlar: His, fehim, akıl, gönül, kalb, ruh, sır ve himmettir. Bunlardan herbiri bir diğerine tekabül etmektedir ki; kötü olan his iyi olanın, meşguliyet fehmin, neva aklın, nefis bulanıklığı gönlün, beşeriyet ruhun, huy sırrın karşılığı olup, şeytan da mele- ğin karşılığıdır. Yalnız fazlî varlığın sekizinci sırasındaki himmeti- nin karşılığı yoktur. Fazlî kısımların sekiz, adlî kısımların yedi oluşu cennet ve ce- hennem kapılarını simgelemektedir. Zira cennet "fazl evi", cehen- nem "adi evi"dir. Allah-u Teala: "Cehennemin yedi kapısı vardır" 111 MI W I • (67) Mücâdele Sûresi, âyet: 12 (68) İnsan Sûresi, âyet: 31 (69) HicrSûfesi,âyeL-44 4? TEVHÎD RİSALESİ Fazlî varlığın sana bu dünyada verilmiş küçük bir cennettir. Adlî varlığın da sana bu dünyada verilmiş küçük bir cehennem sa- yılır. Bu küçük cennet ve cehennemin her bir kapısı hakikî cennet ve cehenneme açılır. Nitekim "...Her kapı onların gireceği bir kıs- ma açılır" buyrulmuştur.* 70 * Kelime-i Tevhidin nuru fazlî kısımlarından birinin üzerine doğacak olursa onun karşılığı olan adlî kısımlardan birinin karanlı- ğı gider. Mesela onun ruhu sır üzerine ışırsa tabiat, ruhu aydınla- tırsa beşeriyet, kalbe doğarsa nefsin karanlığı gider. Zira fazlî kı- sımlar letafet açısından şeffaf bir cevher gibi olup karşılığı olan şeyleri de aydınlatır. Karanlık bir odadaki kandil içinde bulunan lambanın ışığı kandilden geçerek nasıl tüm odayı aydınlatırsa, ay- nen bunun gibi fazlî kısımlara doğan nur da karşılığını aydınlatır. Kelime-i Tevhîd lamba, fazlî kısımlar kandil, adlî kısımlar karanlık bir oda mesabesindedir. Lambanın ışığının kandili, kandi- lin ışığının odayı aydınlattığı gibi, Kelime-i Tevhîd nuru da fazlî kısımdan adlî kısmı aydınlatır. Buna işaretle Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'de: "O'nun nuru içinde lamba bulunan bir kandile benzer. O lamba cam içindedir. Cam ise sanki inci gibi parlayan bir yıldızdır" buy- rulmuştur. Bu hususu açıklayıcı nitelikte olan bir misal de ışık yansıma- sıdır. Karşılıklı bulunan cisimler birbirlerinden aldıkları ışıkları yansıtırlar. Nitekim güneş ışığı bir duvara vurduğunda, duvar almış olduğu bu ışığı karşısında bulunan şeye, o şey de başka birşeye yansıtır. Bu yansıma kesîf bir cisim tarafından ışığın emilmesine kadar devam eder. Bu olay bu dünyada bu şekilde olur. Gayb (70) Hicr Sûresi, âyet: 44 50 TEVHÎD RİSALESİ âleminde ise daha üst bir boyutta tecelli eder. Yani bu dünyadaki yansıma gayb âlemindekine göre küçük ve basittir. Kainatta yansı- ma nasıl gerçekleşiyorsa küçük bir kainat niteliğinde olan insanda da bu durum aynen gerçekleşir. Kelime-i Tevhîd nuru fazlı kısımlardan birini aydınlattıktan sonra onun yan kısımlarını da aydınlatabilir. Örneğin, önce him- meti aydınlatır, oradan sırra, sırdan ruha, ruhtan kalbe yansıyarak diğer kısımları dolaşır. Çünkü bu kısımlardan herbiri bir diğerinin karşısındadır. Daha önce belirttiğimiz üzere ışığın yansıması için cisimlerin karşılıklı durması lazımdır. Güneş ışığının kesîf bir cisme vurduğunda, ışığın bu cisim ta- rafından emilmesi gibi sendeki adlî kısımlar da bazen bu nurun yansımasına engel teşkil eder. Göğün latîf oluşu nedeniyle güneş ışınları bu dünyaya ulaşa- bilmektedir. Eğer güneş ışığının önüne bulut gibi kesîf birşey ge- çerse, ışık bu tabakadan öteye geçemez. Fazlî varlık âlemi ulvî âlem, adlî varlık âlemi süfli âlem me- sabesindedir. Fazl âleminden olan himmet, ulvî âlemden olan arş hükmünde olup diğer yedi kısım da yedi semâ mesabesindedir. Adi âleminin yedi kısmı da yedi kat yer gibidir. Ulvî âlem gayet latîf olduğu için ışığın bir kısımdan diğerine geçmesine mâni olmaz. Bu sebeple fazl âlemi ulvî âleme nisbet edilir. Süflî âlem son derece kesîf olduğu için ışığın bir kısımdan diğerine geçmesine engel olur. Adi âlemi de bu yüzden süflî âleme benzer. Fazl âleminin hepsi nur; âdi âleminin hepsi karanlıktır. Bu iki âlem sükûnun hareketi, gölgenin güneşi, gecenin gündüzü takip et- mesi gibi birbirini izler. Gündüzden giden her parçayı gece, gece 51 TEVHÎD RİSALESİ den giden her parçayı da gündüz izler. Böylece Allah-u Teala, "Geceyi gündüze, gündüzü geceye katar." Senin geçen adlî âlemin, gündüzün de fazlî âlemindir. 'La ila- he' nefyinin şirk karanlıkları fazlî varlığın üzerine çökerse onun nurunu giderir. Böylece fazlî varlığın adlî varlığa dönüşür. Vahdaniyet güneşi ferdaniyet burcundan illallah semalarında parlayıp, adlî varlığının gecesini aydınlatacak olursa karanlıklar o an söner, adlî varlığın fazlî varlığa inkılab eder. Demek ki 'La ila- he'nin meskeni adlî varlığın; 'illallah'ın ki ise fazlî varlığındır. 'La ilahe' karanlık olduğu için senin karanlık yerinde; 'illallah' nur ol- duğu için senin nurlu yerindedir. 'La ilahe' çizgisi 'illallah'ın isbat çizgisine bitiştiğinde isba- tın nurları nefyin karanlıkları üzerine yansır. Böylece ikisi birden nur ve isbat olur. Nefyin karanlıkları isbat nuruyla gider. Nitekim Kur'ân-ı Kerîm 'de: "Hakkı bâtılın başına çarparız ve onun beyni parçalanır. Böylece bâtıl ortadan kalkar" Duyurulmuştur.™ İşte, nefyin karanlığı isbatm nuruyla silindiğinde adlî varlığın aydınlanır ve tüm kısımlanyla fazlî varlığa intikal eder. Böylece kötü his iyi hisse, meşguliyet fehme, heva akla, nefis bulanıklığı gönle döner. Nefis, kalb olur. Beşeriyet ruha, huy sırra, şeytan me- leğe intikal eder. Peygamber Efendimizin, "Benim de şeytanım vardı, fakat Müslüman oldu." sözü buna işaret eder.™ I Ey kardeşim bilmiş ol ki, sâkk için üç mertebe vardır. Bun- lardan birincisi âlem-i fena, ikincisi âlem-i cezbe, üçüncüsü âlem-i kabzadır. Eğer sen âlem-i fenada isen 'La ilahe illallah', âlem-i cezbede isen 'Allah', âlem-i kabzada isen'Hüve' zikrine devam et. ■ (71) Enbiya Sûresi, âyet 18 (72) Müslim, Kitab-ı Sıfatü'l-Mönafiöıı, 4/2168, h.16 *7 TEVHÎD RİSÂLESt Âlem-i fenada yürüdüğün müddetçe adlî varlığın sana galip gelir. Âlem-i cezbe yolunu takip ettiğin müddetçe fazlî varlığın sana ga- lebe çalar. Seni boyunduruk altına alan şey adlî varlığın ve kötü huyların olduğu için âlem-i fenada zikrin 'La ilahe illallah' olsun. Âlem-i cezbede ise zikrin 'Allah' olsun. Çünkü seni egemenliğin- de bulunduran şey fazlî varlığın ve iyi huylarındır. 'La ilahe illallah'm özelliği her türlü kötü sıfatlan yıkması ve yok etmesidir. 'Allah' kelimesinin özelliği, iyi sıfatlan takviye et- mesi ve çirkin davranışlardan ananasıdır. Âlem-i fenada olduğun müddetçe sana galip olan kötü sıfatla- rı yıkmaya ve yok etmeye ihtiyaç duyarsın. Âlem-i cezbede bulun- duğun zaman zarfında takviye ve tenzihe ihtiyaç hissedersin. Çün- kü sana galip gelen iyi sıfatlardır. Âlem-i kabzada 'Hüve' demelisin. Çünkü bu âleme ulaştığın anda sendeki adlî sıfatlann bulanıklığı gitmiş, fazlî sıfatlann ışıkla- n seni aydınlatmış demektir. Burada Cenab-ı Hak vasıtasız olarak sana tasarruf eder. Bundan sonra sen kendine nisbetle yok, O'na nisbetle varsındır. Kendine nisbetle fânî, O'na nisbetle bâkîsindir. Sen bu âlemde zikrini 'Hüve' yap. Zira mevcut ve bâkî olan 'Hü- ve 'dir. Bizim 'âlem-i fena' dememiz sâlik ve müridlerin nefislerini orada fânî kılmalan ve kötü sıfatlannı yok etmeleri nedeniyledir. Âlem-i cezbe olarak adlandınşımızın sebebi ise müridin orada Me- lik'in cezbesine kapılmasıdır. Âlem-i kabza ise müridin Allah'a teslim olduğu ve Hak Teala'nın onda vasıtasız tasamıf ettiği ma- kam demektir. İşte bu saydıklanmız müridin mertebe ve makamla- ndır. Ey kardeşim bilmiş ol ki, evliyanın dört makamı vardır. Bun- lar: 53 TEVHÎD RİSALESİ a-) Hilafet-i Nübüvvet b-) Hilafet-i Risalet c-) Hilafet-i Ulu'l-Azm d-) Hilafet-i Ulu'l-Istıfa'dır. Birinci makam âlimlere, ikincisi velîlere, üçüncüsü evtada, <73) dördüncüsü kutublara (74) aittir. Velîler içinde nebîlerin, resûllerin, ulu'l-azm ve ulu'l-ıstıfala- nn makamına geçenler vardır. Velîler iki gruptur: a-) Maslahat-ı diniyede tasarruf ve velayet sahibi olanlar. ' b-) Bi'l-kuvve velayet tasarrufu olmayıp, velayetin tasarru- fundan hasıl olan tasarrufa sahip olanlar. Eğer: "Velayet tasarrufu olmayan kimse nasıl veli olabilir?" denilirse, cevaben deriz ki: "Allah-u Teala'nın tüm şeylerine yetki- si olan kimse anlamında velî olması mümkündür." Bu velî gerçek velîdir. O ancak Hak Teala ile duyar, görür ve konuşur. O mahbu- biyet âlemindedir. Buna işaretle: "...Ben o kulumun kulağı ve gözü olurum..." buyurulmuştur. Böyle bir velînin halka mürebbi olması uygun değildir. Çün- kü o, Hakk'a teslim olmuş ve ihtiyarı elinden alınmış yani kendi isteğiyle hareket edemeyen bir kimsedir. İhtiyarı elinden alman kimsenin başkalarına mürebbi olması uygun olmaz. Zira bir kimse- nin başkalarında tasarruf edebilmesi için önce kendi nefsinde tasar- ruf edebilmesi gerekir. Bu veli Allah aşkıyla mecub olduğundan başkası üzerinde tasarrufa yetkili değildir. Şer'î örfte de bu böyle (73) Ricâlullahtan bir gruba verilen isim. (74) Birçok Müslümanın kendisine bağlandığı evliyaullahtan zamanın en büyük mürşidi. 54 TEVHÎD RİSALESİ — — — — — olup, ancak kendi nefsi üzerinde velayeti sabit olan kişinin başka- sına velayeti muteberdir. Âkil, bâliğ olmayan çocuğun kendine ve- layeti olmadığı için başkası üzerine de velayeti olamaz. Hakk'a teslim olmuş olan bu meczub velî, çocuk mesabesin- dedir. O, sevgililer sevgilisi Allah-u Teala'nın terbiyesi altındadır ve rububiyetin ikramı olan sütü emmektedir. Nitekim Allah-u Tea- la bir kudsî hadiste: "Onlar çocukturlar. Onları irademizin terbiyesi altına aldık. Bizim ikramımız olan sütle beslenmektedirler" buyur- muştur. Diğer gruba dâhil olan velîye gelince, onun halka mürebbi ol- ması uygundur. Çünkü o kendisine velayet hakkı tanınan, ergin ki- şi mesabesindedir. Kendi nefsi üzerine velayeti sabit olan kimsenin başkaları üzerine de velayeti vardır. Şer'î örfte bu böyledir. Nite- kim şeriatte caiz olan birşey 'hakikat'te de caizdir. Şeriat ile haki- kati birbirinden ayırmak küfür ve zındıklıktır. Mahbubiyet makamında olan meczub velînin misali, çölde gözü kapalı yürüyen bir kimseye benzer ki o, ayak basacak yeri ve nereye gittiğini bilmez. Yol bitip istediği yere erince, ona nereler- den geçip geldiğini soracak olurlarsa bu hususta sadre şifa olacak birşey bilmediğini söyler. Çölde gözü kapalı yürüyen kişinin başkasına kılavuz olması nasıl doğru olmazsa, meczub velînin de âhiret yolculuğunda başka- larına rehberlik etmesi doğru değildir. Çölü gözleri açık bir şekilde aşan ve çöl yolunu, oradaki du- raklan, oranın iniş-çıkışlannı kanş karış bilen kimsenin öncü ol- ması nasıl daha uygun olursa, marifet yolunu gözleri açık yürüyen kişinin de âhirete giden yolda rehberlik etmesi hikmete daha uy- gundur. 55 TEVHÎD RİSALESİ Kalblerin kâşifi 'La ilahe illallah*, ruhların kâşifi 4 AHah\ sır- ların kâşifi 'Hüve' dir. Çünkü 'La ilahe illallah' kalblere, 'Allah' ruhlara, 'Hüve' sırlara kuvvet ve mıknatıstır. Kalb, ruh ve sır bir kutuya saklanmış sedefteki inci gibidirler. Veya evde kafes içinde olan kuşa benzerler. Kutu ve ev kalb mesa- besindedirler. Sedef ve kafes ruha, inci ile kuş sırra benzerler. Eve varmadıkça kafese, kafese varmadıkça kuşa ulaşamaya- cağın gibi kalbe ulaşmadıkça ruha, ruha ulaşmadıkça sırra eremez- sin. Öyleyse sen eve ulaştığında kalbler âlemine, kafese vardığın zaman ruhlar âlemine, kuşa kavuştuğun zaman sırlar âlemine er- mişsin demektir. O halde sen kalbinin kapısını 'La ilahe illallah' anahtanyla, ruhunun kapısını 'Allah' anahtanyla, sırrın kapısını 'Hüve' anahta- nyla aç. Sır kuşunun yaşaması için 'Hüve' demeye devam et. Çünkü bu lafız bu kuşun güCünü artınr. Bu nükteye işaretle Allah-u Teala Musa (a.s.)'ya: "Ya Musa! Yiyeceklerinle beni yedir, içeceklerinle beni içir." buyurmuştur. Ey kardeşim bilmiş ol ki, kalbin eve, ruhun kafese, sırnn kuşa benzetilmesi mecazî bir teşbihtir. Zira birtakım ulvî hakikatler teş- bih yoluyla idrake yaklaştırılır. Kalbler âleminden yürümeden ruhlar âlemine; ruhlar âleminden geçmeden sırlar âlemine varmak mümkün değildir. Sırlar âlemi ruhlar âleminden, ruhlar âlemi de kalbler âleminden büyük olup, bunlar içiçe geçmiş üç daireye benzer. En büyük daire sırlar âlemini, orta daire ruhlar âlemini, küçük daire kalbler âlemini oluşturur. Kalbler âleminin ruhlar âleminden daha küçük olması, onun 56 TEVHÎD RİSÂLESİ gayb ve şehadet âlemlerine ruhlar âleminden daha yakın oluşun- dandır. Ruhlar âleminin sırlar âleminden daha küçük oluşu ise onun 'âlem-i eşbah'a (bedenler âlemi) daha yakın oluşu sebebiyle- dir. Çünkü âlem-i eşbah sıkıntı, zahmet ve meşakkat yeridir. Allah için itiraf et kardeşim, şu semada bir yıldızın, şu derya- da bir damla suyun var mı? Elbette yok. Buna mukabil azgın nef- sin ve beşerî enaniyetin var. Dışın bile, elini cebinden çıkarsan gö- rünmeyecek kadar kapkara. Ey dost, nefis âleminden kalb âlemine, beşeriyet âleminden ruh âlemine, tabiat âleminden sır âlemine çık. Vücudî karanlıkla- rından sıynl. İşte o zaman gözlerin görmediğini görür, kulakların duymadığını duyar ve: "Yaptıklarına karşılık onlar için saklanan Tabiat, beşeriyet ve nefis âlemleri âlem-i ıdl için çok derin bir çukurdur. Kalb, ruh ve sır âlemleri ise âlem-i fazl için kat be kat yükselen derecelerdir. Nefis âlemi âsîlerin, beşeriyet âlemi kafirlerin, tabiat âlemi de (75) Secde Sûresi, âyet: 17 57 TEVHÎD RİSÂLESİ münafıkların derekesidir. Nitekim: "Şüphesiz münafıklar cehenne- min en aşağı derekesindedirler" buyrulmuştur. Kalb âlemi Hakk'a mürîd olanlann, ruh âlemi sıddîklerin, sır âlemi ise iradesinden soyunmuş Allah'a müteveccih olan mürîdin miracıdır. Sen bunu şu şekilde de söyleyebilirsin. Kalb âlemi yolun ba- şında olanların, ruh âlemi yolun yansını biraz geçmiş olanlann, sır âlemi son noktaya varanlann miracıdır. Bir diğer ifadeyle, kalb âlemi tövbekarların, ruh âlemi Allah'ı sevenlerin, sır âlemi âriflerin miracıdır. Ey kardeşim nefis, tabiat ve beşeriyetinin çukurundan çıkma- dıkça, ulvî âlemlere ulaşamaz, Hak Teala'ya kavuşamazsın. "Müminin kalbi Rahman'ın iki parmağı arasındadır. Onu di- lediği gibi evirip çevirir.' <76) hadisinde de işaret edildiği üzere Al- lah-u Teala müminin kalbini bazen kabz'dan bast'a, korkudan ümide, bekâdan fenâya, savhden mahve ve neşeden hüzne döndü- rür. Bazen de bunlann aksini yapar. Öyleyse diyebiliriz ki kalb da- ima korku ve ümit, fena ile bekâ gibi haller arasındadır. Allah-u Teala bazen bu halleri kalbten alır ve onu kendisine doğru yürüyenlerin en başına geçirir. Bazen de onu geriye döndü- rüp, aşağılık bir yere getirir. Nitekim bir hadiste: "Hak Teala'nın cezbelerinden bir tanesi, insanlarla cinlerin ameline müsavidir" Du- yurulmuştur. Ey kardeşim bilmiş ol ki, çokluk, çeşitlilik ve değişim, Allah- u Teala'nın sıfatlarının iliştiği yaratılmış şeyler içindir. Çünkü O, (76) Tirmizî, 5/538 58 TEVHÎD RİSALESİ zâc ve sıfatlarında bir olandır. O'nun ilmi de birdir ve tüm malu- matı kapsar. Aynı şekilde kudreti de bir olup tüm makduratı kuşat- mıştır. Nitekim ilim ve kudret bir olup, malumat ve makdurat çok- tur. Bunun gibi Allah-u Teala'nın sendeki tasarrufu da bir olup, se- nin tasarrufların çoktur. Allah-u Teala'ya nisbet edilen iki parmak ve iki el ifadeleri mecazî bir teşbih olup, iki parmak, O'nun kulun kalbini bir halden diğer bir hale ne kadar hızlı çevirdiğine işaret eder. Yoksa O cisim, cevher ve araz olmaktan münezzehtir. Şayet Allah-u Teala, bileşik (mürekkeb) olmuş olsaydı bir bi- leştiriciye; niteliği bulunsaydı niteleyiciye; şekli olsaydı bir şekil- lendiriciye muhtaç olurdu ki O bu gibi hallerden münezzehtir. Bi- lakis O bileştirmeyi, nitelemeyi ve şekillendirmeyi yaratandır. Zira Kur'ân-ı Kerîm 'de: "O'nun benzeri hiçbir şey yoktur. O, Semi' ve Basîr'dir" buyurulmuştur. (77) Eğer Allah-u Teala araz olsaydı tutunabileceği bir mahalle ih- ol madan önce vardı. Yani, mekan, insan, cin, sema, yer, arş, ferş, melek, felek, güneş, ay, madde, taş, toprak, su, ağaç, feza, ışık, gölge, ön, arka, sağ, sol, üst, ait, bitkiler ve cansız şeyler yokken O vardı. Allah-u Teala zamana bağlı olmadığı için geçmişte nasılsa şimdi de öyledir ve gelecekte de öyle olackatır. O'nun yakınlığı ve uzaklığı hiçbir yakınlaşma ve uzaklaşma olmaksızın olur. O'nun filleri herhangi bir âlet ve organa bağlı değildir. Bir yerde durmak- tan ve yer değiştirmekten beridir. Değişim ve yokluktan aridir. Bir mahale girmekten uzaktır. Allah'tan başka ilah yoktur. O büyük- tür. Vehim, his ve hayalden uzaktır. O'nun şekli, sureti, benzeri, (77) ŞÛrâ Sûresi, âyet: 1 1 n tenzih ederiz. O, hiçbir şey 59 TEVHÎD RİSÂLESİ yardımcısı, yaveri, veziri ve yol göstereni yoktur. O benzersiz ve sonsuzdur. Yönler O'nu kuşatamaz. Haller O'nu değiştiremez. Zâtı başkalarına benzemez. Sıfatları başkaca sıfatlardan ayrıdır. Zâtı kainatta hayal edilebilir şeylerden; sıfatı hâdiselerin sıfatlarından münezzehtir. Ezelîdir ve sonradan yaratılanlara benzemez. Eğer Allah-u Teala hakkında sayıdan bahsedecek olursan de- riz ki O hiçbir şey olmadan önce vardı. O'nun kemmiyetinden sual edecek olursan, O, hiçbir hal ve kemmîyet yokken vardı. O'na za- man ve mekan da izafe edilemez çünkü O zamandan, mekandan kısacası herşeyden önce vardı. Allah-u Teala fazl-ı keremiyle herşeyi yokluk sırrından varlık sahasına çıkarandır. "O EvveFdir, Âhir'dir, Bâtın 'dır. "< 78) âyetiyle de belirtildiği üzere O Evvel'dir çünkü O'ndan önce hiçbir şey yoktu. Âhir'dir çünkü O'ndan sonra birşey varlrğını devam ettir- meyecektir. Zâhir'dir çünkü hiçbir şey O'nu gizleyemez. Bâtm'dır çünkü hiçbir şey O'nun mahiyetini bilemez. Vahid'dir çünkü O'nun eşi ve benzeri yoktur. Ey kardeşim, âiem-i fenâya vardığın ve Hakk'ın tasarrufuna mazhar olduğunda değersiz taşların, her derde deva olan bir cisme; bakırın saf altına inkılab eder. Orada, Hak Teala'nın tenzih ve tevhîd nurlanyla; şirk, küfür, şüphe, Cenab-ı Hakk'ı muhlukata benzer vasıfta vehmetmek gibi karanlıkların aydınlanır. Böylece nefsinin bulanıklığından kurtulmuş, aykırılıklarından arınmış olur- sun. İşte o zaman Allah-u Teala seni sâlikler zümresine dâhil eder (78) Hadîd Sûresi, âyet: 3 60 TEVHÎD RİSÂLESt , — — ı — ' ı ' " 1 1 f ve dünya hayatında yegane arzusu Allah .rızası olan kimselerin mekan 1 arını sana gezdirir ki kalbin rıza, teslim, tefviz, turne' nine (huzur) ve sekine gibi hallere ulaşsın. Nitekim Kur'ân-ı Kerîm 'de: "Onlar iman etmişler ve kalbleri Allah'ın zikriyle huzura (tu- me'nîne) kavuşmuştur. İyice bilin ki kalbler ancak Allah'ın zikriy- le mutmain olur" Duyurulmuştur.* 79 * Ey kardeşim, ruhlar âlemine ulaştığın zaman Allah-u Tea- la'ya ait ezelî sıfatların özellikleri tüm ayrıntılarıyla sana gösterilir. İşte o zaman; _ »" • "Ona ruhumdan üfledim" âyetinin sırrı çözülür. (80) Bu âyette ruhun Allah'a izafe edilmesi, yaratılmışlara verilen değeri açıkla- mak içindir. Bu değer veriş yaratan ile yaratılanın çok ince bir çiz- giyle ayrılacak kadar birbirine yaklaşmasına neden olmuştur. Fakat nihayetinde, ezelî olan Allah-u Teala, sonradan olanlardan münez- zehtir. Ezelî birşey sonradan yaratılmış birşeyle aynı çizgide bitişe- mez. Senin Allah'a izafe edilişin, O'nun bir parçası olduğun an- lamında olmayıp, senin diğer mahluklara nazaran ayrıcalıklı, şeref- li bir konuma sahip okluğun mânâsına gelir. O' na olan yakınlığını ifade eder. O'nun sana olan fazl-ı keremini dile getirir. Zira Allah- u Teala her çeşit izafetten münezzehtir. • (79) Ra'd Sûresi, âyet 28 (80) Hicr sûresi, âyet: 29 , 61 TEVHÎD RİSALESİ Allah-u Teala, parçalardan oluşan bir bütün olmadığı için par- çalanamaz. O'nun cinsi olmadığından nev'i de yoktur. O, min, ilâ, fî, alâ gibi harf-i çerlerin belirttiği anlamlardan uzaktır. O'nun cins ve miktarla alakası olmadığı için min harfi gerçek anlamıyla O'nun için kullanılamaz. O'na yer ve zaman nisbet edilemediği için fi, bir yerde sabit olmadığı için alâ harfi bilinen anlamında O'nun için kullanılamaz. Zira Allah-u Teala bidayet ve nihayetten, zarfiyet ve mahaüiyetten münezzehtir. Sırlar âlemine vardığın zaman gaybî sırlar sana aralanır. Ve sırların bakire gelinleriyle evlenirsin. Bir kudsî hadiste: "Velîlerim abâmın altındadırlar. Onları Ben'den başkası bilemez" buyrulmuştur. Bu ifadeyi şöyle anlamak mümkündür: Sırlar âleminde Allah ile kul arasında öyle bir sır vardır ki onu ne bir melek ne de bir peygamber bilebilir. Ve orada Kudret-i ilahî tarafından, gözlerin görmediği, kulakların işitmediği hediyeler sunulur. "Yaptıklarına karşılık onlar için saklanan müj- deyi kimse bilmez" âyeti buna işaret eder. Âşıklar için saklanan müjde belli bir açıdan vechullattm gö- rülmesidir. Bunun neticesinde kalblerde kulak, akıllarda göz olu- şur. Böylece kulaksız duyulur, gözsüz görülür. Orada duyulan ve görülen herşey gaybîdir. Ve işte o zaman gaybî haller ayan beyan olur. İşte: "Kalbim rabbimi gördü." ve: "Rabbini görmez misin" ifadelerinin mânâsı budur. (81) (81) Secde Sûresi, âyet: 17 62 TEVHÎD RİSALESİ Eğer sen âşık isen yukarıda saydığımız bütün bu hallerden sonra, kendinden geçmiş bir halde kabza-i ilâhiye düşersin. Allah- u Teala seni tevhîd ve mârifetin en yüksek derecelerine, sır ve him- metin en üst menzillerine ulaştırır. Bu makamlarda söz hiçbir mânâ ifade etmez, sırların düğümü çözülür. Artık buradan öteye yol yok- tur. Nihayetinde sen: "Ya Rab! Ben Sen'i hamd-u senâ etmekten âcizim. Sen kendini nasıl senâ etmişsen öylesindir." ve: "Mârifetine giden bütün yollan kapayan Allah'ı tenzih ederim. Se- nin zâtını bilmek mümkün değildir." dersin. Cenab-ı Hak vahdaniyet ve ferdaniyet sıfatlarının hakikatinin kullar tarafından bilinmesinin mümkün olmadığını belirterek: "Al- lah, kendinden başka ilah olmadığına şahitlik etmiştir. O'ndan baş- ka ilah yoktur." buyurmuştur. (82) « Kelime-i tevhîd hem başlangıç, hem sonuçtur. Herşey onunla başlar ve biter. La ilahe illallah lafızların en güzelidir: "Allah-u Teala'nın gü- zel bir lafzı, kökü sağlam dallan semâya doğru olan güzel bir ağa- ca benzeterek nasıl misal verdiğini görmüyor musun." âyeti buna işaret eder. (83) Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'de: "Güzel sözler O'na yükselir." (84) Duyurul- ması kelime-i tevhîdin güzel bir söz olduğuna; "Ey inananlar, Al- (82) Âl-İİmran Sûresi, âyet: 18 (83) İbrahim Sûresi, âyet: 24 (84) Fâür Sûresi, âyet: 10 63 TEVHÎD RİSÂLESJ lah'tan korkun ve doğru söz söyleyin. ' buyurulması onun doğru bir söz olduğuna; "Rahman 'ın konuşmasına izin verdiği kimseler hakikatten başkasını söylemeyecektir."* 86 * âyeti kelime-i tevhidin yegane hakikat olduğuna; "Gerçek dua ancak O'nadır."* 87 * âyeti onun gerçek dua olduğuna; "Onlara takva kelimesine tutunmalarını söyledi." (88) âyeti onun takva sözü olduğuna; "De ki: Ey kitap ehli, bizde de, sizde de aynı olan bir kelimeyi söyleyin. Yalnız Allah'a ibadet edelim, O'na hiçbir şeyi ortak koşmayalım, Allah'tan başka rabler edinmeyelim."* 89 * âyeti kelime-i tevhidin dinler arasında or- tak bir söz olduğuna; "Onlardan birine ölüm gelince: Rabbim, beni tekrar dünyaya gönder. Belki amel -i salih işlerim, der.'* 90 * âyeti onun amel-i salih olduğuna; "Kelime-i tevhîde sadık kalarak, Rahman 'dan söz (ahd) almış kimselerden başkası şefaat edemeye- cektir."* 91 ) âyeti kelime-i tevhidin ahd için gerekli olduğuna işaret eder. Aynı şekilde: "Kim bir hayırla gelirse ona on misli vardır. ,,(92) âyetindeki "hayır"dan maksat kelime-i tevhîddir. Yine: "İyiliğin karşılığı yalnız iyilik değil midir."* 93 * âyetinde de kelime-i tevhîde işaret vardır. Evet, kelime-i tevhîd sağlam bir kaledir ve ancak bu kaleye girenler Allah'ın azabından kurtulur. Allah-u Teala, hepimizi bu kaleye girenlerden eylesin. Fazl-ı keremiyle bizlere sırların kapıla- rını açsın. (Âmîn). oOo (85) Ahzab Sûresi, âyet 70 (86) Nebe Sûresi, âyet: 38 (87) Ra'd Sûresi, âyet: 14 (88) Fetih Sûresi, âyet: 26 (89) Al i îmran Sûresi, âyet: 64 (90) Mü'minun Sûresi, âyet 99-100 (91) Meryem Sûresi, âyet 87 2. Bölüm LEDÜN RİSALESİ (er-Risaletü ' 1-Ledünniye) LEDÜN RİSÂLESÎ MUKADDİME Hafnd, has kullarının kainlerini velayet nuruyla tezyin eden, nefislerini inayetin en güzeliyle terbiye eyleyen, irfan sahibi âlimlere dirayet anahtarlanyla tevhid kapısını açan Allah'a mah- sustur. Salât ve selâm, koruyup gözeten, Hakk'a teslimiyete davet eden, ümmetine hidayeti gösteren, bütün resullerin seyyidi ve sey- yidimiz olan Hz. Muhammed (s.a.v.)'e, onun âl ve ashâbımn üzeri- ne olsun. Ey kardeşim bilmiş ol ki, dostlarımdan biri bana Ledün ilmini inkâr eden bir bilginden bahsetti. Bu ilim ki, güzide mutasavvıflar ona itimat ederler, bu ilmi diğer ilimlerden daha üstün görürler. Bu ilmin peyderpey öğrenilmiş, çalışarak elde edilmiş kesbî ilimlerden daha güvenilir, daha sağlam ve kuvvetli olduğunu söylerler. Bu bilgin: "Mutasavvıfların Ledün ilmini bir türlü anlayamı- yorum. Dünyada birtek kişinin dahî kesb ve taallüm ka- zanma ve öğrenme olmaksızın şahsî görüşü ve kalbî idraki ile hakikî ilimden bahsedebileceğini zannetmiyorum" diyormuş. Dostuma dedim ki: "Bu adam ilim tahsilinin yollarını anla- mamış, insan ruhunun mahiyetini, vasıflarını, gaybî işaretleri ve melekûtî ilimleri nasıl aldığım idrak etmemiştir." Dostum bana: "Evet, bu adam İlim yalnız fıkıh, tefsir ve ke- lamdan ibarettir. Bunların ötesinde başka bir ilim yoktur. Bu ilim- ler de taallüm ve tefakkuh olmaksızın elde edilemez' diyor" dedi. 67 LEDÜN RİSALESİ Ona dedim ki: "Peki, öyleyse tefsir ilmi nasıl öğrenilecek? Kur'ân-ı Kerîm herşeyi kuşatan derin bir okyanustur. Onun bütün mânâları ve tefsirinin hakikatlan halk arasında şöhret bulmuş ki- taplarda yazılı değildir. Bilakis tefsir ilmi bu iddia sahibinin bildik- lerinden başkadır." Dostum dedi ki: "Bu adam, halk arasında meşhur olmuş Kuşeyrî, (,) Sa'lebî (2) ve Maverdî'ye (3) ait tefsir kitaplarının haricin- deki tefsirlere kıymet vermiyor." Dedim ki: "Bu adam hakikat yolundan uzaklaşmıştır. Nitekim Sülemî, (4) tefsirinde, diğer tefsir kitaplarında zikredilmemiş olan, muhakkiklerin sözlerinin birçoğunu toplamıştır. — Bu tefsirde ha- kikatler daha açık bir şekilde izah edilmiştir.— Bana öyle geliyor ki ilmi, yalnız fıkıh, kelam ve tefsirden ibaret sayan bu adam, ilim- lerin kısımlarını, tafsîlâtını, mertebelerini, hakikatlerini, zâhir ve bâtınlarını bilmiyor. Câhilin bilmediği birşeyi inkâr etmesi âdettendir. Bu iddia sahibi hakikat şarabını tatmamış, Ledün ilmini anlamamış ki kabul etsin. Ben zaten onun bilmediği birşeyi taklidi ve tahminî olarak kabul etmesine rıza gösteremem." Dostum dedi ki: "Ben sizin ilimlerin mertebelerini tüm yönle- riyle anlatmanızı, Ledün ilminin hakikatini ortaya koymanızı, bu Amf etraflıca açıklayıp isbat etmenizi istiyorum." (!) Kuşeyrî (M. 986- 1072): İslâm âleminin büyük mutasavvıflarından olup en mühim eseri el-Tefsiru' 1-Kebfr' dir. (2) Sa'lebî (M.?- 1036): Nişabur'da doğmuş büyük bir fakih ve müfessir olup, en meşhur eserleri Kur' ân Tefsirîvs Peygamberler Tarih? dir. (3) Maverdî (M.974-1058): Önemli fakihlerden olup, en meşhur eserleri Tef- . sîrü'l-Kur'ân ve Kitabü l-Ahkamu' s-Sultaniye'dü. (4) Sülemî (M.?- 1021): Devrinin en büyük mutasavvıflarından olup en meşhur tscTlenEmsalü'l-Kur'ân ve Tabakatü's-Sufiye'dir. 68 LEDÜN RİSALESİ Ben de: "Anlatılmasını talep ettiğiniz bu ilmin izahı hakika- ten güçtür, fakat hâlet-i ruhiyemin müsaâde ettiği, vaktimin elver- diği ve gücümün yettiği kadar bir başlangıç yapabilirim. Lafı uzat- mak istemem, çünkü sözün iyisi az ve öz olup, çok şeye delalet edenidir" dedim. Azîz ve celîl olan Allah'tan tevfık ve inayet dileyerek kıymet- li dostumun bu arzusunu yerine getirdim. LEDÜN RİSALESİ İLMÎN ÜSTÜNLÜĞÜ Ey kardeşim bilmiş ol ki, ilim, nefs-i nâtıkanın ruhu "eşya"nm hakikatlerini niteliğiyle (keyfiyet), niceliğiyle (kemmi- yet), cevheriyle ve zâtıyla maddelerden mücerret olarak tasavvur etmesidir. Âlim, "eşya"nm hakikatlerini kapsamlı bir şekilde kavrayan, idrak eden kimsedir. Malûm, bilgisi akla nakşedilen şeyin kendisidir. İlmin değeri, malûmunun değeri kadardır. Âlimin mertebesi de ilminin derecesi- ne göredir. Şüphesiz en değerli, en yüce, en faydalı bilgi, Sâni' ve Mübdi' olan Allah'ın bilgisidir. Allah'ı bilmeye "Tevhîd İlmi" Marifetullah denir. Bu ilmin tahsili bütün akıl sahipleri için zarurî olup, Peygamber Efendimiz: "İlim tahsîli kadın-erkek her Müslüman'a farzdır."< 5) Ayrıca bu ilmi elde etmek için yolculuğu dahî emretmiş ve, (5) Sünen-i İbni Mace, Mukaddime (17) 70 İLMİN ÜSTÜNLÜĞÜ "İlim Çin'de bile olsa gidip öğreniniz" (6) demiştir. Tevhîd ilmiyle mücehhez olan kimse, âlimlerin en fazîletlisi olduğu için Allah-u Teala onlan Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'de en üstün mer- tebede zikretmiş ve, ■ -k-i)L UU JUI1 öSlİİJ», a y\ ^ V $ ** "Ondan başka ilah olmadığına Allah, melekler ve adaletten ayrılmayan ilim sahipleri şahitlik ettiler"™ buyurmuştur. Tevhîd ilmi âlimleri, enbiya ve onların varisi olan ulemadır. Bu ilim özü ve mahiyeti itibariyle değerli, mükemmel olup diğer ilimlere menfî, dışlayıcı bir nazarla bakmaz. Astronomi, astroloji ve sair ilimler kimya tevhid ilminin tahsili için bir ön hazır- lık (evveliyât) hükmündedir. Bu ön bilgiler olmaksızın tevhîd ilmi tahsil edilemez. Yeri gelince zikredeceğimiz gibi tevhîd ilminden başka ilimler de doğar. Ey kardeşim bilmiş ol ki, ilim, içeriği gözönüne alınmaksızın özü itibariyle bizzat değerlidir. Hatta sihir ilmi bile, bâtıl olmasına rağmen, bizatihi değerlidir. Bu konuyu şu §ekilde izah etmek mümkündür: İlim cehaletin zıddı olup, cehalet zulmetin levazımatındandır. Zulmefise sükûnun atalet ögelerindendir. Sükûn da ademiyete yokluk ya- kındır. Yokluk da dalâlet ve bâtılın bulunduğu yerdir. Cehalet adem, ilim ise vücud hükmünde olduğundan vücud ademden üs- tündür. Hidayet, hak ve nur, varlık zincirinin birer halkası olduğu- na göre varlık yokluktan, ilim de cehaletten üstün olmuş olur. Çün- kü, cehalet körlük ve karanlık; ilim, basîret ve nur gibidir. Nitekim (6) Camiû's-Sagîr, C 1 , Sayı: 11 10-1 1 1 1 "Feyzü'l-Kadir Şerhli Tabı." (7) Âl i İmran Sûresi, âyet 18 71 LEDÜN RİSALESİ A!lah-u Teala: jj-lt CıÜL** j je+jS) tSj^t ■ "Kör ile gören, karanlıklarla aydınlık (nûr) bir değildir' K8) âyet-i kerîmesinin sırrını, , > >. . ..... , "De ki, hiç bilenlerle bilmeyenler bir olur mu' K9) şeklinde açıklamıştır. İlim cehaletten üstün olduğuna göre cehalet cismin, ilim ru- hun vasıflarından olmuş olur. Öyleyse ruh, cisimden üstündür. Diğer bölümlerde sayacağımız gibi ilmin birçok kısımları vardır. Âlimin de, ilimlerin tahsilinde takip edeceği muhtelif yollar vardır ki bunları da ileride zikredeceğiz. Ey kardeşim, ilmin üstünlüğünü açıkladıktan sonra senin ilimlerin mahalli, karargâhı ve korunduğu levha olan insan ruhunu bilmen gerekir. Zira cisim, ilim için bir mahal değildir. Çünkü, ci- simler sımrlrolup, , yazı ve nakışların dahî az bir kısnrnt Lrtşiyauıür Ruh ise bütün ilimleri hiçbir engel tanımaksızın, kolay bir şe- kilde koruma ve taşıyabHme kabiliyetine sahiptir. Şimdi ruhu kısa- ca açıklamaya çalışacağız. (8) Fâtır Sûresi, âyet: 19-20 (9) Zümer Sûresi, âyet: 9 72 NEFİS VE İNSAN RUHU Ey kardeşim bilmiş ol ki, Allah-u Teala insanı iki muhtelif şeyden yaratmıştır. Birincisi cisimdir ki bu zulmanî, kesîf luğu bulunan, oluşma ve bozulmaya giren (kevn-ü fesâd), orga- nik ve kimyasal bileşiklerden oluşan ve de varlığının devamını haricî faktörler olmaksızın sağlayamayan mürekkeb bir yapıdır. Diğeri ise, münîr aydın, idrak eden, fâil, muharrik etti- ren, müessir, cisim ve organları tamamlayan müfred bir cevher olan ruhtur. Allah-u Teala cesedi besin maddelerinden meydana getirdi ve kanın molekülleri ile büyüttü. Bu binanın temelini kurdu, direkleri- ni dikti, etrafını sınıriadı ve kendi emrinden mükemmel ruh cevhe- rini onda zâhir kıldı. Bu ruhla, gıdaya ihtiyaç duyan, şehveti ve ga- zabı harekete geçiren, kalbte bulunan ve vücudun bütün azalarına duygu ve hareket dağıtarak hayatın devamını sı;j yan kuvveti kas- tetmiyorum. Çünkü, vasıflarını saydığım bu ruh. "hayvanı ruh" denir ki, his, hareket, şehvet ve gazap kuvvetleri mun askerlerin- dendir. Gıda isteyen, tasarrufa sahip, karaciğerde bulunan kuvvete ise "tabiî ruh" denir. Sindirim ve boşaltım bunun emrindedir. Şekillendirme, üreme, büyüme/gelişme ve tabiî kuvvetlerin hepsi bedenin hizmeti ndedirler. Beden de hayvanî ruhun hizmetin- 73 LEDÜN RİSÂLESİ dedir. Çünkü, beden, kuvvetini hayvanî ruhtan almakta, onun hare- ket vermesiyle iş görmektedir. Ben tek başına "ruh" kelimesini kullandığım zaman tezekkür, tahfız, tefekkür, temyiz özelliği bulunan, kalbî ve aklî idrake sahip, ilimleri kolayca öğrenen, soyut tasavvurları kavrama kabiliyeti kuvvetlerin kumandanı olup, gerek hayvanî ruh, gerek tabiî ruh ve beden onun ermindedirler. Nefs-i nâtıka da denen bu cevherin her meslek erbabma göre bir ismi vardır. Hükema (filozoflar) bu cevheri "nefs-i nâtıka"; Kur'ân, "nefs-i mutmainne" ve "emri ruh"; mutasavvıflar "kalb" diye isimlendiriyorlar. İhtilaf isimlerdedir. Mânâ tek olup onda hiçbir ayrılık yoktur. Nefs-i nâtıka canlı, faal, idrak eden bir cevherdir. Biz ne za- man yalın halde "ruh" veya "kalb" kelimesini kullanırsak onunla bu cevheri kastederiz. Mutasavvıflar hayvanî ruhu "nefis" olarak telakkî ederler. Nefis kelimesi şeriatte de bu mânâda kullanılmıştır. Peygamberi- miz: . Bu cevher diğer ruhların ve * En azgın düşmanın nefsindir" 00 * buyurmuştur. Bunu: "îki yanın arasındaki nefsindir" 00 ibaresiyle pekiştirmiş ve (10) Beyhakî, Keşfü' l-Hafâ, 1/160 (1 1) Beyhakî, Ke§fü'lHafâ, 1/160 74 NEFİS VE İNSAN RUHU I açıklamıştır. O, bu kelimeyle şehvanî ve gazabî kuvvetlere işaret etmiş ve de bunların kalbten doğduğunu ifade etmiştir. Ey kardeşim, isimler arasındaki farkları anladıktan sonra bil- miş ol ki, ehl-i tahkik bu ruh cevherini muhtelif ibarelerle tarif edi- yorlar ve bu meyanda farklı görüşler serdediyorlar. İlm-i cedel ile meşhur olan kelamcılar ruhu cisim olarak addediyorlar ve: "O, bu kesîf cisme nazaran daha latif bir cisimdir" diyorlar. Ruh ile cisim arasında letafet ve kesafet farkı görüyorlar. Bazıları ruhu araz sayı- yor, bazı tabibler bu görüşü benimsiyor, bazıları da ruhu kan zan- nediyorlar. Bu şahıslar dar görüşleri ve de kusurlu nazarlanyla elde ettikleri bilgilerle kanaat edip, diğer ihtimalleri araştırmadılar. Ey kardeşim bilmiş ol ki, ruh; cisim, araz ve cevher olmak üzere üç kısımdır: Hay vanî ruh latîf bir cisimdir. O, kalb fanusuna konmuş yan- makta olan bir lamba gibidir. Kalb ile, göğsün içinde mulallak bir vaziyette duran konik şekli kastediyorum. Hayat bu lambanın ışığı, kan yağı, his ve hareket nuru, şehvet harareti, gazap dumanı, gıda- ya ihtiyaç duyan ve karaciğerde bulunan kuvvet onun hizmetçisi, bekçisi ve vekilidir. Bütün canlılarda hayvanı ruh mevcuttur. — Şunu da ilave edeyim ki, — insanın kendisi cisim olup, eserleri arazdır. Hayvanı ruh, ilimleri kavramaya güç yetiremez. Bu ruh, her- şeyi en güzel ve de sanatlı bir şekilde yaratan Allah'ı ve onları na- sıl yarattığını idrak edemez. Varlığı bedenin varlığına bağlı bir hiz- metçidir ki bedenin ölmesiyle birlikte ölür. Kandaki maddelerin oranı arttığı takdirde hararetin yükselmesiyle, bu oran eksildiği takdirde ise soğuğun artmasıyla bu lamba söner. Lambanın sönme- si, bedenin ölmesi demektir. Bârî-i Teala'nın hitab ettiği ve mükel- lef saydığı bu ruh değildir. Çünkü karada, denizde yaşayan bütün 75 LEDÜN RİSALESİ hayvanlar mükellef olmadıkları gibi, emirlere muhatab da değiller- dir. İnsanın mükellef ve hitaba muhatab oluşu kendisine özgü, fazladan bulunan başka birşeyden dolayıdır ki bu da nefs-i nâtıkadır. Zira: "De ki, ruh rabbimin emrindendir"° 2) ve, "Ey nefs-i mutmainne! Rabbini razı edecek bir halde ve sen de rabbinden razı olacak bir vaziyette O'na dön** 13 * âyetleri mese- leye açıklık getirmesi yönünden dikkat çekicidir. Bârî-i Teala'nın "emrimden" dediği bu ruh, cisim veya araz olamaz. O, "akl-ı ev- vel", "levh", "kalem" kavramları gibi duyu organlarıyla hissedil- meyen ancak akılla kavram labilecek bir cevher, bir ziyadır. Bize göre ruh, cevherlere ait vasıflan kabul edip, bozulmayan, dağılma- yan, ölmeyen bilakis şeriatın bildirdiği gibi bedenden ayrılan ve kı- yamet günü ona dönmeyi bekleyen birşeydir. Felsefî ilimlerdeki kesin deliller ve açık ispatlarla doğrulanmıştır ki "nefs-i natıka" ci- sim ve araz olmayıp tam aksine sabit, daimî ve bozulmayan bir cevherdir. Biz zikredilen delil ve ispatlan yeterli gördüğümüz için başkaca tekrara gerek görmüyoruz. Bu konuda geniş kapsamlı bil- gi edinmek isteyenler ilgili kitaplara başvurabilirler.^ Biz usûlümüzde sadece aklî bürhanlarla yetinmiyor ve meselelere imanî bir gözle bakıyor, açık-seçik hakikatlere dayanıyoruz. (*) Bu konuyla ilgili açıklamalar İmam Gazâlî'nin hususan MeâricÜ' l-Kuds~aâ\ı eserinde mevcuttur. (Çev.) (12) İsrâ Sûresi, âyet: 85 (13) Fecr Sûresi, âyet: 27-28 76 NEFİS VE İNSAN RUHU Allah-u Teala ruhu bazen emrine, bazen de zâtına izafe ede- . rek, » » » » ... "Ona kendi ruhumdan üfledim."< 14) "De ki, ruh rabbimin emrindendir." (15) * ı "Biz ona ruhumuzdan üfledik." 06 * gibi âyetlere Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'de yer verilmiştir. Allah-u Teala cisim ve araz olup, bozu- lan, zeval bulan, değişen şeyleri zâüna nisbet etmekten münezzeh- tir. Peygamber Efendimiz ruh hakkında, Ruhlar, teçhiz edilip sıralanmış askerlerdir. " (17) ve (14) Hicr Sûresi, âyet: 29 (15) İsra Sûresi, âyet: 85 (16) Tahrim Sûresi, âyet 12 (17) Buharî, el-Enbiya: 2 77 LEDÜN RİSALESİ "Şehitlerin ruhları yeşil kuşların kursaklanndadır" 08 * buyur- muşlardır. Araz, cevherin yok olmasından sonra varlığını devam ettire- mez, çünkü o bizâtihi kaim değildir. Malum olduğu üzere cisim, madde ve suretle terkibi bileşim kabul ettiği gibi, tahlili de zülme kabul eder. Âyetlerden, hadislerden ve aklî bürhanlardan anladığımıza göre nefs-i natıka bizâtihi canlı, mükemmel bir cevher olup imanın sağlamlığı veya bozukluğu ondan doğar. Tabiî ruh, hayvani ruh ve bütün bedenî kuvvetler onun askerlerindendir. Bu cevher, mevcudâtın hakikatini, malumâtm suretini onların zâhiriyle ve zâtıyla meşgul olmaksızın kavrar. Nefs-i nâtıka şeytan ve melekle- ri görmek sizin onların mahiyetini nasıl kavrıyorsa, aynı şekilde hiçbir insanı görmeksizin insanın hakikatini bilmeye muktedirdir. Şeytan ve melek gibi varlıkların hissî olarak bilinmesinin zorlu- ğuna rağmen nefs-i nâtıka bunları görmeye ihtiyaç dahî duymadan idrak eder. Mutasavvıflardan bazıları: "Bedenin gözü olduğu gibi kalbin de gözü vardır. İnsan zahirî şeyleri bedenî gözle, eşyanın hakikati- ni ise kalbî gözle görür" derler. Peygamber Efendimiz: * "Her âbidin kalbinde iki göz vardır ki onlarla gaybı idrak ede- bilir. Allah bir kuluna hayır murad ederse o kulun bedenî gözlerle (18)Timüzî,Fadailü'l-Cihad: 13 78 NEFİS VE İNSAN RUHU göremediği şeyi görebilmesi için kaibî gözlerini açar" buyurmuş- lardır. Nefs-i nâtıka bedenin ölmesiyle ölmez. Çünkü Allah-u Teala onu kendi kapısına çağırmakta ve ona, "Rabbine dön" (19) diye hitab etmektedir. Onun bedenden yüz çevirip ayrılmasıyla, Jabiî ve hayvanı kuvvetlerin tesiriyle ortaya çıkan haller âtıl bir vaziyet alır, hareket söner, tşte ölüm denilen hadise budur. Bu sebeple mutasavvıflar tabiî ve hayvanı ruha naza- ran nefs-i nâtıkaya daha çok itimat ediyorlar. Nefs-i nâtıka, Bâıî-i Teala'nın emrinden olduğu için bedende bir yabancı (garib) gibidir. Yüzü daima aslına ve döneceği yere doğrudur. Beşerî kirlerle kirlenmediği ve kuvvetli olduğu takdirde daha çok ilahî kaynaktan istifade eder. Ey kardeşim, nefs-i nâtıkanın bir cevher, bedenin de onun için hazırlanmış bir mekan olduğunu öğrendin. Bedenin araz oldu- ğunu, cevher olmaksızın mevcudiyetini devam ettiremeyeceğini anladın. Yine bilmiş ol ki, cevher bir mahalde sürekli bir şekilde kalmaz. Öyleyse beden "ruh" için daimî bir mekan değildir. Bila- kis, onun geçici bir müddet kullandığı bir âlet, ve merkebidir. "Ruh" bedenin cüzlerine bitişik olmadığı gibi, onlardan ayrı da değildir. Belki bedene ilişerek onu aktif bir hale getirmiş ve fe- yizlendirmiştir. "Ruh"un nurunun zâhir olduğu ilk yer dimağ (beym) olup, burası onun kendisini gösterdiği, ona has bir karargahtır. "Ruh", (19) Fecr Sûresi, âyet: 28 79 LEDÜN RİSALESİ - - dimağın ön kısmını bekçi, ortasını vezir ve müdür, arka kısmını hazîne ve hazînedar eylemiştir. Bedenin bütün cüzlerini de kendi- sine yaya ve atlı asker kılmıştır. Hayvanı ruhu hizmetçi, tabiî ruhu vekil yapmış, bedeni merkep, dünyayı meydan, hayatı meta ve mal, hareketi ticaret, ilmi kazanç, âhireti maksat ve dönüş yeri, şe- riatı yol ve kaynak, nefs-i emmareyi gözcü ve koruyucu, nefs-i lev- vameyi tembihçi, duyulan casus ve kontrolcü, dini zırh, aklı üstad, hissi talebe kılmıştır. Bunların hepsinin ötesindeki gözetleyici âlemlerin rabbi olan Allah'tır. Nefs-i nâtıka, bu sıfatlan ve âletleriyle kesîf olan bedene ora- da kalmak için gelmemiş, ona bitişmemiş belki ona hafifçe ilişerek ifade kazandırmış onun vechini Bârî-i Teala'ya yöneltmiştir. Nef- s-i nâtıkanın belirli bir müddet bedende kalıp, ona anlam vermesi ve fayda sağlaması takdir olunmuştur. O, bu zaman zarfında, bu kısa seferinde sadece ilim tahsiliyle meşgul olur. Çünkü ilim onun âhiretteki ziynetidir. Mal ve evlatlar da bu dünyanın ziynetidir. (20) Nitekim mevcut olan herşeyin belirli bir vazifesi vardır. Göz görü- lebilecek şeyleri görmekle, kulak sesleri duymakla görevlendiril- miş, dil kelimeleri telaffuz etmeye müsait bir surette yaratılmıştır. Bunun gibi hayvanî ruh şehevî ve gazabı lezzetleri ister, tabiî ruh yeme ve içmeden hoşlanır, nefs-i nâtıka ömrü boyunca ilimle meş- gul olmayı arzular. Bedenden aynlık vakti gelene kadar ilimle be- zenir. Şayet ilmin haricinde bir hâl kabul ederse onu kendisi istedi- ği ve sevdiği için değil, bedenin maslahatı icabı kabul eder. Ey kardeşim, "insan ruhu"nun hallerini, bedenin ölümünden sonra varlığını devam ettirdiğini, ilme olan aşkını ve arzusunu öğ- rendikten sonra artık senin ilmin kısımlannı bilmen gerekir. (20) Kehf Sûresi, âyet: 46 80 İLMİN KISIMLARI Ey kardeşim bilmiş ol ki, ilim, şer'î ve aklî olmak üzere ikiye ayrılır. Fakat hakikî âlimler nazarında şer'î ilimlerin çoğu aklî, aklî ilimlerin çoğu da şer'îdir. Eşyayı bu şekilde kavramak için nuranî bir bakış açısına sahip olmak gerekir. Nitekim Allah-u Teala; "Allah kime nur vermemişse onun nuru yoktur." (2,) buyur- muştur. I- Şer' i ilimler Şer'î ilimler iki kısma ayrılır: a. Aslî ilimler usûl b. Fer'î ilimler furu a. Aslî ilimler Bunlar da üç kısma ayrılır: 1. Tevhid İlmi: Bu ilim Allah-u Teala'nın zâtını ve sıfatlarını (zatî, fiilî, kadîm) araştırır. Aynca nebilerin sîretini, imam ve saha- belerin yaşantılarını inceler. Hayat, ölüm, kıyamet, ölümden sonra- ki diriliş, haşir ve rü'yetullah gibi akaidî meselelere açıklık getir- (21) Nur Sûresi, âyet: 40 81 LEDÜN RİSÂLESİ meye çalışır. Bu ilimle meşgul olan âlimler, önce Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'den âyetlere, sonra sırasıyla hadislere, aklî delillere ve kıyasî bürhanlara dayanırlar. Kelamcılar, mutasavvıflar ve şâir zümreler, âdî ve cedelî kı- yasın öncüllerini, cevher, araz, delil, nazar, istidlâl, hüccet gibi te- rimleri mantıkçılardan almışlar fakat yerli yerinde kullanmamışlar- dır. Her biri bu kavramlara muhtelif mânâlar yüklemiş ve hatta "cevher" kavramı hükemâ nazarında farklı, mutasavvıflar ve ke- lamcılar nezdinde farklı birşeyi ifade eder hale gelmiştir. Bu risale ile maksadımız, zümrelere göre lafızların mânâsını araştırmak ol- madığı için bu konuyu uzatmayacağız. Tevhid ilmi ve kelamla uğraşan âlimlere "mütekellimûn" is- mi verilir. Tevhid ilmi, kelamî meseleleri de içerdiğinden, daha çok kelam ilmi olarak bilinir. 2. Tefsir İlmi: Kur'ân-ı Kerîm eşyanın en muazzamı, en yüce- si, en azizi, en vazıh açık olanıdır. Bununla birlikte onda her ak- lın kavrayamayacağı bir takım müşkil noktalar vardır ki onları an- cak Allah-u Teala'nın "fehim" kavrayış verdiği kimseler an- layabilir. Zira Peygamber Efendimiz, "Kur'ân'ın her âyetinin bir zâhiri, bir de bâtını vardır, ayrıca her bir bâühın da yedi -veya dokuz- bâtını vardır." ve, ' "Kur'ân harflerinden her birinin bir anlamı, her anlamının da işaret ettiği birşey vardır" buyurmuşlardır. 4 2 İLMİN KISIMLARI , — 1 r M Allah-u Teala Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'de bütün ilimler ile görünen- görünmeyen, büyük-küçük, aklî ve h\§sî mevcûdattan haber vere- rek, 0 0 * " ' s 0 "Yaş ve kuru herşey kitab-ı mübîndedir. ,,(22) buyurmakta ve, t -O -O * Â+* $ , "Akl-ı selîm olanlar O'nun âyetlerini derinlemesine düşün- sünler ve ibret alsınlar."* 23 * diyerek insanlan tefekkür ve tezekküre davet etmektedir. Kur'ân-ı Kerîm' in tefsîr edilmesi zor bir iş olduğundan hiçbir müfessir tam olarak onun hakkını verememiş, ukdesini çözeme- miştir. Evet, bütün müfessirler gücü yettiği, aklı erdiği, ilimlere vukufıyeti nisbetinde onu izaha çalışmışlar fakat hiçbiri kâmil mânâda hakikati söyleyememişlerdir. Tefsir ilmi, aslî, fer'î, şer'î ve aklî ilimlere kılavuzluk eder. Müfessir, Kur'ân'a lügat, istiâre, lafızların terkîbi, nahiv gramer kaideleri, Arapların örf ve âdetleri, ehl-i hikmetin fiilleri, mutasav- vıfların sözleri cihetinden bakmalı ki onun tefsirinin hakikatine yaklaşmış olsun. Müfessir Kur* ân 'a tek yönden bakmakla yetinir ve birtek ilme göre açıklamaya giderse onun sırrını çözemez. O müfessire ilmî ve imanî delilleri izah etmek gerekir. 3. Hadis İlmi: Hz. Muhammed (s.a.v.) Arap ve acemin en fasihidir. O, Allah-u Teala tarafından kendisine vahyedilen bir mu- (22) En'am Süresi, âyet 39 (23) Sad Sûresi, âyet: 29 83 LEDÜN RİSALESİ 1 — — . — ■ allim, aklı ile ulvî ve süfli meselelerin hepsini kavrayan, her sözü hatta her kelimesi esrar okyanuslarını ve rumuz hazinelerini ihata eden bir kişi idi. Bu sebeple ondan gelen haber ve hadislerin bilin- mesi ve izahı çok mühimdir. Bir kişi nefsini şeriate tâbî kılıp edeplendirmeden, şeriatin öl- çüleriyle kalbindeki sapıklıkları zâil etmeden nebevî hadisleri kav- rayamaz. Eğer bir kişi tefsir ilmi ve hadislerin te'vili hakkında konuş- mak, sözlerinde isabetli olmak istiyorsa, lügat ilmini tahsil etmeli, nahiv ilminde derinleşmeli, i'rap çözümlemesi sahasında uzman olmalı, sarf ilmine vâkıf olmalıdır. Çünkü, lügat ilmi diğer ilimlerin tahsili için bir basamak ve merdiven mesabesinde olup, onu bilmeyen kimse başka ilimleri öğrenemez. Şüphesiz yüksek bir yere çıkmak isteyen kimsenin önce merdiveni kurması gerekir. Demek ki ilim tahsîl etmek isteyen kişinin lügavî kaideleri bilmesi şarttır. Lügat ilminin tahsilinde önce edatlar, sonra mücerret ve me- zit fiiller öğrenilir. Bu ilimle meşgul olanlar Arap şiirini, özellikle de bunlardan cahiliye devrine ait olanları incelemelidir. Çünkü, bu şiirler insanın ufkunu genişletmesi ve ruhunu okşamasının yanısıra fesâhat ve belâgat açısından büyük önem arzeder. ^ Bunlara ilaveten nahiv ilminin de öğrenilmesi lazımdır. Çün- kü, lügat ilmi için nahiv bilgisi; altın ve gümüş için mehenk taşı, felsefe için mantık, şiir için aruz, kumaş için metre, tahıl için ölçek mesabesindedir. Malumdur ki ölçülmeyen birşeyin eksik veya faz- la olduğu bilinemez. Lügat ilmi hadis ve tefsir ilmine giden bir yol, tefsir ve hadis ilimleri de tevhid ilmine varmada birer kılavuz gibidirler. İnsanla- 84 İLMİN KISIMLARI rın felaha ermesi, âhiret korkusundan kurtuluşu ancak tevhid ilmiyle mümkündür. b. Fer'î ilimler İlimler ya nazarî olur ya da amelî olur ki, aslî ilimlere nazarî ilimler, fer'î ilimlere de amelî ilimler denir. Fer'î ilimler üç kısma ay rılır: 1 . Hakkullah: İnsanın Allah-u Teala'ya karşı vazifelerinden yani ibadetlerden bahseden ilimdir. Taharet, salât, zekat, cihâd, hac, zikirler, bayram namazları, çeşitli farzlar ve nafileler bu gruba girer. 2. Hakku'l-ibâd: İnsanın insana karşı vazifelerinden, hak ve hukuktan, örf ve âdetlerden bahseden ilimdir. Muamele ve muâkede sözleşme olmak üzere iki sahada cereyan eder. Alım-satım, ortaklık, bağış, borç verip alma, kısas ve diğer cezalar "muamelât"; nikah, talak, köle edinme ve azat etme, miras gibi sözleşmeler "muakedât" kısmına girer. Hakkullah ve hakku'l-ibâd olarak nitelendirdiğimiz, insanın Allah'a ve de insanın insana karşı durumundan bahseden ilimlerin bu iki kısmına "fıkıh" denir. Fıkıh herkes için gerekli, faydalı bir ilimdir. 3. Hakku'n-nefs ilmi: Ahlak ya kötü huylardır ki bunların terkedilmesi gerekir, yahut iyi huylardır ki bunları elde et- mek, ruhları bu güzel huylarla tezyîn etmek lazımdır. İyi ve kötü huyların hepsi Allah-u Teala'nın kitabında ve Peygamber Efendi- miz'in hadislerinde^zikredilmiş olup, iyi ahlak sahibi olan kimse- 85 LEDÜN RİSALESİ lerin cennete gireceği bildirilmiştir. Aklî ilimlerin öğrenimi güç olup, bunlarda hataya düşmek mümkündür. Bunlar da üç aşamada incelenir 1. Riyazi ve mantıkî ilimler birinci aşamayı oluşturur. Riyazî ilimlerden olan hesap ilmi aritmatik sayılarla, hende- se ilmi geometri şekil ve oranlarla uğraşır. Coğrafya, astronomi ve astroloji ilimleri de riyazî ilimler kategorisine girer. Yıldızların durumunu gözetleyerek mahlukların talihlerine dair hükümler çıkaran nücum ilmi ile, sesleri inceleyen musikî ilmi de bunlara dahildir. Mantıkî ilimler ise tasavvur ile idrak edilebilir eşyanın had tarif ve rüsumunu tarif inceler, deney ve gözlemle elde edilmiş bilgileri bürhan ve kıyaslar doğrultusunda araştırır. ' Mantık ilmi — metodolojik olarak — önce kavranılan, sonra sırasıyla "konu" ve "yüklemleri", önermeleri, kıyas ve kıyasın bö- lümlerini tedkik eder ve mantığın gayesi olan "sonuca" varır. 7. İkinci aşamayı tabiî ilimler oluşturur. Bu ilimlerle meşgul olaniar mudak cismin mahiyetini, âlemi oluşturan unsurları, cevher ve »razlan, hareket ve sükûnu, gök cisimlerinin durumunu, mües- sir ye müteessir şeyleri inceler. Bundan başka mevcudatın merte- belerini, ruh ve mizaçların kısımlarım, duyuların kemmiyetini, mahsusatın (hissedilenlerin) nasıl doğru aıtfaşılabüecfeğinin keyfi- (24) "Kıyamet günü bana en sevgili ve en yıkın olanınız ahlaken en güzel olanı- nızdır." Tirmizî, Kitabti'l-Birr, Bab: 71 (Leydin Tabı) 86 İLMİN KISIMLARI _ _ ı - - — " I —ı ı» yetini araştırır. Sonra bu ilim hekimlik bilgisini, bedenlere sirayet eden hastalıkları, bu hastalıkların tedavisini ve bu tedavide gerekli olan ilaçlan araştıran tıp ilmini incelemeye sevkeder. Aynca tabiî ilimlerin bir kısmını da 'ulvî eserler ilmi' (ilm-i âsâr-ı ulviyye), madenler ilmi ve eşyanın özelliklerini tanımak oluşturur. Bir de kimya ilmi vardır ki içinde maraz taşıyan maddeleri ve madenlerin organik dokusundaki boşlukları inceler. 3. Üçüncü aşamadaki ilimler diğerlerine göre üstün bir mev- kiye sahiptir. Bu ilimler önce mevcudatı, bunların vacip ve müm- kün olarak taksimini, sonra Sâni-i Teala'nm zâtını, sıfatlarını, fiil- lerini, emirlerini, hükümlerini ve bunların ne şekilde yürüdüğünü, mevcudâtın yaratılışını tedkik etmesinin yanısıra ulvî varlıkları, cevherleri, selîm akıllan, kâmil ruhlan, melek ve şeytanlan araştı- nr. Aynca nebilerin mucize ve kerametlerini, mukaddes ruhlann hallerini, uyku ve uyanıklık durumlarını inceler. Tılsım ve büyü de bu ilimlerin bölümlerindendir. Tabiî ilimlerin tafsilatı ve dereceleri pek çok olup uzun izah- lara ihtiyaç vardır. Lakin biz bunlara kısaca temas etmenin yerinde TASAVVUF İLMİ Ey kardeşim bilmiş ol ki, aklî ilim mahiyeti itibariyle müfred (yalın) olup, mürekkeb (kompleks) ilim bundan doğar. Mürekkeb ilim tasavvuf ilmidir ki, bu ilim diğer ilimleri ihtiva eder. Tasavvuf ilmi, mutasavvıfların vakt, semâ, vecd, şevk, sekr, sahv, ispat, mahv, fakr, fenâ, velâyet, irâde ibareleriyle isimlendir- dikleri şeyh ve müridlerin vasıflarından, makamlarından, yani hâllerinden bahseder. Biz bu risâle ile ilimleri ve kısımlarını özet bir şekilde sayma- yı murad ettiğimiz için yapılan açıklamaları yeterli görüyoruz. Bu ilimlerden başka bir kitabımızda bahsedeceğiz. Aynca konu hak- kında ayrıntılı bilgiye ihtiyaç duyan kimseler diğer kitaplara müra- tlimlerin kısım ve adetlerine dair söylediklerimizden sonra yakînen bilmiş ol ki bu ilimlerin iyice anlaşılması için birtakım şartlar gerekir. Biz şimdi bu şartlan ve ilim tahsilinin yollarını açıklayacağız. 88 İLİM TAHSÎLİNİN YOLLARI Ey kardeşim bilmiş ol ki, ilimler iki yolla elde edilir. Bunlar- dan birincisi insanî, diğeri rabbani öğrenimdir. I- İnsanî öğrenim Bunun belli bir yolu ve mesleği vardır. Bu da iki türlü olur. Birincisi, haricî faktörlerle yani öğrenme ile elde edilir. Diğeri ise dahilî faktörlerle yani tefekkürle meşgul olmakla tahsil edilir. Te- fekkür ile "taallüm" öğrenme eşdeğer olup, taallüm bir kişinin herhangi bir âlimden istifade etmesidir. Tefekkür ise insan ruhu- nun "küllî ruh"tan istifadesidir. Küllî ruh te'sîr ve taifen bakımın- dan tüm ulemâ ve ukalâdan.çok daha üstündür. İlimler, toprağa gömülü tohum, okyanus dibindeki mücevher ve maddedeki cevher gibi ruhlarda kuvve halinde vardır. Taallüm, bu cevherin kuvveden fiile çıkması için çabalamak, yani "dua" et- mektir. Ta'lîm ise onun kuvveden fiile çıkmasıdır. Bunun içindir ki talebenin ruhu, muallimin ruhuna benzer, belli bir oranda ona yaklaşır. Âlim, faydalandırma bakımından bir çiftçi gibidir. Talebe is- tifade etme açısından toprağa, ilim ise kuvve halindeki tohuma ve her an büyüyen fidana benzer. Talebe ilimde kemale erdiğinde meyveli bir ağaç ve okyanustan çıkartılmış bir mücevher gibi olur. 89 LEDÜN RİSALESİ Bedenî kuvvetlerin ruha galebe çalmasıyla öğrenim süresi uzar, bu iş çok meşakkatli bir hâl alır. Eğer akıl nuru heva ve he- veslere galip gelirse talebenin birazcık tefekkürü dahi onu birçok öğrenim zahmetinden kurtarır. Akıl nuruyla aydınlanmış ruh, âtıl ruhların bir yılda kavrayamayacağı hakikatleri bir saatlik tefekkür- le elde edebilir. Demek ki bazı insanlar ilimleri taallümle, bazıları da tefekkürle öğreniyorlar. Fakat taallüm için de tefekkür şarttır. Çünkü insan cüz'î ve küllî şeylerin hepsini, bütün ilimleri taallüm- le elde etmeye kadir değildir. Bilakis taallümle elde ettiği bazı şey- leri tefekkürle çoğaltır. Malumdur ki nazarî ilimlerin ve amelî sa- natlann pekçoğu hükemanın keskin zekası ve de üstün dehasıyla, fazlaca talim olmaksızın ortaya konmuştur. İnsanlar kendisine öğretilen bilgiler ışığında haricî bilgileri kavrayamamış olsaydı, insanoğlunun ilmini tamamlanması hayli uzar, kalblerdekı cehalet karanlığı devam ederdi. Zira insan cüz'î ve küllî meselelerin hepsini taallümle öğrenemez. Bilakis bunların bazısını tahsil yoluyla, bir kısmım da görgüyle öğrenip, akıl yoluy- la bunlardan çıkarsamalar yapar. Nitekim âlimler bu şekilde hare- ket etmişler ve ilmî disiplinler böylece temellenmiştir. Mesela; bir lerin hepsini değil, sadece genel kaideleri öğrenir, tâli meseleleri kıyas ve tefekkürle halleder. Keza bir tabib hastalıkların tedavi ve ilacını tüm teferruatıyla öğrenmeyip, hastanın mizacım göz önünde bulundurarak, genel prensiplerin ışığında hastalığı tedavi eder. Yine aynı şekilde müneccim nücûm ilminin rini öğrenip, bu minval üzere düşünerek yıldızlaı hükümler çıkarır. Fakih ve edibler de bu^yolu takip ederler. Hatta bu durum çeşitli sanatlarda kullanılan âtjftlerin icadında da böyle- 90 İLİM TAHSİLİNİN YOLLARI . ■ , 1 1 ■ dir. Mesela, bir kişi bilgi hamurunu tefekkürle yoğurarak çalgılı aletlerden biri olan udu yapmış, başka* birileri bundan yola çıkarak muhtelit çalgı aletleri geliştirmişlerdir. Kısaca diyebiliriz ki bedenî ve nefsanî sanatların başlangıcı taallümle, bunların kompleks bir hale gelmesi tefekkürle olmuştur. Fikir kapılan ruha açıldığı zaman insan arzuladığı şeyi bilgi ve sezgi yoluyla nasıl elde edebileceğini bilir. Binaenaleyh insanın gönlü açılır, basireti artar. Bu nedenle fazla uğraşmaksızın ve yo- rulmaksızın ruhunda kuvve halinde bulunan şeyleri fiile çıkarır. ı I II- Rabbani öğrenim Rabbanî öğrenim de iki kısımda incelenir: 1. Vahiyle Öğrenim: Ruh kemale erdiği zaman bazı hırs ve fanî emeller gibi beşerî kirler yok olur. Böylece ruh vechini men- şeine yani Bârî-i Teala'ya çevirir, onun cömertliğine cûd, inayeti- ne ve nurunun feyzine iyice güvenir. Allah-u Teala, bu vasıflan haiz ruha inayet ve rahmetinin en güzeliyle tam olarak yönelir. Ona ilahî bir nazarla baktığı için onu kendisine âdeta üzerine bütün ilimleri nakşettiği bir levha edinir. Böylece "küllî akıl" muallim, bu "kudsî ruh" da onun talebesi ol- muş olur. Bu suretle kudsî ruh hiçbir taallüm ve tefekkür olmaksı- zın bütün ilimleri öğrenir. Allah-u Teala'nın, "Sana bilmediklerini öğretti.'* 25 * şeklindeki beyanı bu gerçeği doğrular mahiyettedir. ı (25) Nisa Sûresi, âyet: 113 LEDÜN RİSÂLESİ O halde nebilerin ilmi diğer insanların ilmine nazaran daha üstündür. Çünkü onların ilmi hiçbir vesile ve vasıta olmaksızın doğrudan doğruya Allah-u Teala'dan hâsıl olmuştur. Hz. Âdem ile melekler arasındaki kıssa, meseleye açıklık getirir mahiyettedir. Bilindiği üzere melekler ömürleri boyunca ilim öğrenmişler, bir- çok ilmî hakikatleri bulmuşlar hatta mahlukâtın en âlimi, mevcudâtın en ârifı olmuşlardı. Oysa ki Hz. Âdem (a.s) hiçbir ilmi bilmiyordu. Çünkü, o âna kadar herhangi bir muallimle karşılaş- mamış, ilim tahsil etmemişti. Bu sebeple melekler büyüklük tasla- dılar, gururlanıp kibirlenerek: "Biz seni hamd ile tesbîh ve takdîs ediyoruz. ,K26) dediler. Eş- yanın hakikatini bildiklerini söylediler. Âdem (a.s) ise kalbinden bütün mükevvenâtı kovmuş bir vaziyette Hâlık'ın kapısını çaldı, ondan yardım diledi. Allah-u Teala da Âdem (a.s)'e bütün isimleri öğretti ve meleklere eşyayı göstererek, "Eğer sözünüzde sâdık iseniz bunların isimlerini bana söyle- yin."^ dedi. Bunun üzerine meleklerin Âdem (a.s.)'in indinde de- receleri azaldı. Melekler, ilimlerinin yetersizliğini farkettiler. Gu- rur tekneleri kırıldı ve acz denizinde boğuldular. Rablerine, (26) Bakara Sûresi, âyet 30 (27) Bakara Sûresi, âyet 31 92 İLİM TAHSİLİNİN YOLLARI "Seni tenzîh ederiz. Senin bize öğrettiğinden başka hiçbir il- 1 mimiz yoktur, dediler. " (28) Allah-u Teala da Âdem (a.s)'e hitaben, "Ey Âdem, onların isimlerini bunlara söyle" dedi. Âdem (a.s) de ilmin sırlarını ve işin hakikatini onlara anlattı. 09 * Böylece akl-ı selîm olanlar indinde kaynağını vahiyden alan gaybî ilmin, kesbe dilen ilimden daha efdal, daha mükemmel olduğu anlaşıldı. Vahyî ilim nebilerin mirası, resullerin hakkıdır. Efendimiz Hz. Muhammed'den sonra vahiy kapısı kapanmış olup, bu sebeple ona "hatemü'l-enbiya" denmiştir. O, Arap ve acemin en fasihi, in- sanların en âlimidir. Bu hususla ilgili, i ' • ' * - «- -i. ' "Beni rabbim terbiye etti, böylece edebimi ne güzel eyledi'* 30 * ve, JU; «iti ^ ^fLi^u r X_uı uı "En âliminiz ve Allah-u Teala'dan en çok haşyet duyanınız benim' 00 buyurmuşlardır. O, insanî ta'lîm ve taallümle meşgul ol- maksızın ilimleri rabbanî öğrenimle elde etmiş olduğundan onun ilmi en mükemmel, en kuvvetli ve de en üstün idi. Allah-u Teala buna işaretle, (28) Bakara Sûresi, âyet: 32 (29) Bakara Sûresi, âyet: 33 (30) Camiu's-Sagîr, C: I, Sayı: 310 "Feyzü'l-Kadir Şerhli Tabı" (31) Buharî, Kitabu'l-İman, Bab: 13 "Leydin Tabı" 93 LEDÜN RİSÂLESİ "Ona müthiş kuvvetlere sahip olan öğretti" (32) buyurmuştur. 2. İlhamla Öğrenim: İlham, küllî ruhun saflığına, kabiliyetine, istidadına göre insan ruhunu uyarmasıdır. O vahyin kısmî bir yan- sımasıdır. Vahiy, gaybî hallerin ayan beyan tezahür etmesi olup, il- ham ise gaybî şeylere kapalı bir tarzda işaret edilmesidir. Vahiyden hasıl olan ilme nebevî ilim, ilhamdan hasıl olan ilme de ledünnî ilim denir. Ledûn ilmi, gayb lambasından ışıyan latîf, saf ve cilalı bir kalbe düşen ziyâ gibidir ki Bârî-i Teala ile ruh arasında hiçbir vasıta olmaksızın elde edilir. Bütün ilimler "küllî ruh" tarafından malumdur ve onda mev- cuttur. "Küllî akıl", "küllî rulTtan daha üstün, daha mükemmel, daha kuvvetli olup Bârî-i Teala'ya daha yakın olduğu için küllî ru- hun, küllî akla nisbeti, Havva'nın Âdem'e nisbeti gibidir. Küllî ruh da şâir mahlukata nispeten daha azîz, daha latîf ve daha üstündür. Bu sebeple küllî aklın feyiz saçmasıyla vahiy; küllî ruhun aydmlat- masıyla da ilham doğar. Öyleyse vahiy enbiyanın süsü, ilham evli- yanın ziynetidir. Nasıl ki ruh akıldan, velî nebîden derece bakımın- dan aşağı ise, ilham da vahiyden aşağı bir mevkide yer alır. İlham vahye nîsbetle zayıf, rüyaya nisbetle kuvvetlidir. Bütün bunların ışığında diyebiliriz ki gerçek ilim enbiya ve evliyanın ilmidir. Vahiy resullere mahsus olup, Âdem, Musa, İbrahim, Muham- med ve şâir resullere (radiyallahu anhum) vahiy gönderilmiştir. Nübüvvet ile risalet arasında fark vardır. Nübüvvet, kudsî ru- hun malumat ve mahlukatın hakikatini bilebilmesidir, Risalet ise, bu hakikatleri ehline yani faydalanmak isteyen ve buna kabiliyeti (32) Necm Sûresi, âyet: 5 94 ^ İLİM TAHSİLİNİN YOLLARI ■ olan insanlara tebliğ etmektir. Bazen ruhlardan biri teyafuken bu hakikatleri elde edebilir fakat birtakım sebep ve özürler nedeniyle bunları tebliğ edemez. ' Ledünnî ilim, Hızır (a.s)'da olduğu gibi nübüvvet ve velayet ehline mahsustur. Allah-u Teala bunu haber vererek, "Ona ledünnümüzden bir ilim öğrettik.'* 33 * buyurmaktadır. Emîru'l-Mü'minîn Hz. Ali b. Ebî Tâlip (kerremallahu veçhe) şöyle dedi: "Dilim ağzıma konulunca kalbimde bin tane ilim kapısı açıldı. Her bir kapının da bin tane kapısı vardı." Başka bir sözün- de; "Benim için bir minder konsa ve ben onun üzerine otursam Tevrat ehline Tevratlanyla, tncil ehline Încilleriyle/Kur'ân ehline Kur'ânlanyla hükmederdim" buyurdu. İşte bu öyle bir mertebedir ki ona insanî öğrenimle nail olmak mümkün değildir. Meğer ki ona ledün ilmi verilmemiş olsun. Yine Hz. Ali (r.a): "Hz. Musa zamanından beri Tevrat'ın şerhinin kırk yük olduğu anlatılagelir. Eğer Allah-u Teala bana izin verseydi, sadece Fatiha'nın elifinin şerhi kırk yük olurdu" demiştir. İlimlere bu derece vukufıyet ancak ilahî, semavî ve ledünnî bir yolla olabilir. Allah-u Teala bir kula hayır dilerse kendis ile onun arasında- ki perdeyi kaldırır. Bu şekilde birtakım kevnî sn iar o kula aralanır ve bunların mânâları o kişinin zihnine nakşedilir. O da bu hakikat- leri, Allah'ın dilediği kullara açıklar. Hikmetin hakikatine ledün ilmiyle nail olunur. Bu mertebeye ermeyen insan hakîm olamaz. Çünkü hikmet Allah vergisi olup, (33) Kehf Sûresi, âyet 65 95 LEDÜN RİSÂLESİ __ ı "Allah-u Teala hikmeti dilediğine verir. Hikmet verilen kim- seye çokça hayır verilmiştir. Bunu ancak akıl sahipleri tezekkür edebilir.'* 345 âyeti bu meseleyi aydınlatmaktadır. Ledün ilmine nail olanlar birçok ilmi tahsil etmekten, insanî öğrenimin zahmetlerinden kurtulurlar. Az öğrenip çok bilirler, az yorulup çok istirahat ederler. Ey kardeşim bilmiş ol ki, vahyin kesilmesiyle risâlet kapısı kapanmıştır. Hakikat ortaya konduktan, din tamamlandıktan sonra insanların resul gönderilmesine zaten ihtiyacı kalmamıştır. Nite- kim Allah-u Teala: , , , . , "Bugün sizin dininizi tamamladım'* 35 ' buyurmuştur. İnsanların ihtiyacı olan bütün ilimler açıklandıktan sonra re- sul gönderilmesi hikmete münafıdir. Küllî ruhun nuru insanları ay- dınlatmaya devam etmekte olup, ilham kapısı kapanmamıştır. Çün- kü insanların daima yardıma ve uyarılmaya ihtiyacı vardır. İnsan- lar her an vesveselere kapıldıktan ve şehvete düştükleri için, davet ve risalete değil, tenbihe muhtaçtırlaı. 3u sebeple Allah-u Teala mucizevî nitelikte olan vahiy kapısını kapamış, hayatın idamesini kolaylaştırmak maksadıyla rahmetinin tecellisi olan ilham kapısını açık bırakmıştır. Böylece Allah-u Teala lutfunu ve dilediği kimseleri hesapsız rızıklandırdığını anlamaları için kulları arasında dereceler takdir etmiştir. (34) Bakara Sûresi, âyet: 269 (35) Mâide Sûresi, âyet: 3 IBu âyet-i kerime en son inen ahkâm âyeti oiup, Veda Haccı'nın arefesinde nazil olmuştur.] 96 İLİMLERİN TAHSÎLİNDE RUHLARIN MERTEBELERİ Ey kardeşim bilmiş ol ki, ilimler insan ruhunda gizli bir halde mevcut olup tüm insanlar ilimleri öğrenmeye kabiliyetlidir. Bazı ruhlar sonradan meydana gelen herhangi bir arıza ve sebepten do- layı bu kabiliyetini kaybedebilir. Zira, "İnsanlar tertemiz ve dürüst (hanîf) bir şekilde yaratıldı fakat şeytanlar onları aldattı" (36) ve, "Her çocuk İslâm fıtratı üzere doğar* 37) adis-i şerifleri bu hususlara işaret eder. İnsan ruhu aslî saflığını ve taharetini muhafaza etmesi halin- de, külli ruhun aydınlatmasına (işrâk) istidatlı, ondan aklın kavra- yabileceği suretleri almaya kabiliyetlidir. Lakin bazı ruhlar bu dün- yada kendisine anz olan muhtelif hastalıklar ve çeşitli sebeplerden (36) Müslim, C: 8, Kitabu'l-Cennet, Bab: 63 "Leydin Tabı" (37) Buhaıî, C: I, Sayfa: 341 "Leydin Tabı" 97 LEDÜN RİSALESİ ötürü hakikatleri idrak edemez bir hâle gelir. Bazıları da aslî sıhha- tini korur, bozulmaz. Böylece kabiliyetini kaybetmez. Bunlar va- hiy alma kabiliyeti olan, mucizeler gösteren, bu kevn ve fesad âleminde tasarrufa muktedir olan nebilerin ruhlarıdır. Bu ruhlar aslî sıhhati üzere kalabilmiş, arizî illet ve marazî unsurlarla mizaç- ları bozulmamıştır. Bu sebeple nebiler insanları fıtratlarındaki te- mizliğe çağıran ruh doktorlarıdır. Hasta ruhlar bu süflî dünyada muhtelif mertebeler oluşturur. Bunlardan bir kısmı birazcık dahî olsa mevki-makam hastalığına yakalanmış, hafızalarına nisyan bulutlan çökmüş olmasına karşın devamlı taallümle meşguldürler. Bu şekilde aslî sıhhatlerini taleb ederler ki, bu gruba dâhil olanlar az bir tedavi ile iyileşir, çok az bir tezekkürle nisyan bulutlarını tarumar ederler. Bazıları da ömürleri boyunca ilim öğrenirler. Günlerini ilim tahsîli ve birtakım nazariyeleri tedkik etmekle geçirirler. Fakat mi- zaçları bozuk olduğundan hakikatleri anlayamazlar. Çünkü mizaç bozulunca ilaç fayda vermez. Diğer bir grup da, hatırlayıp unuturlar, riyazetle nefislerini yıpratırlar. Bu surette birazcık nur, az bir aydınlanma elde edebilir- ler. Bu tür mertebeler nefislerin dünyaya meyletmesinden, fanî meşguliyetler içinde boğulup gitmesinden meydana gelir. Ruhların hastalanması veya sıhhat bulması kuvvetlilik-zayıflılık derecesine göredir. İşte bu hastalıklar giderilirse, ruhlar Ledün ilminin mevcudi- yetini ikrar ederler, fıtratlarının temiz ve saf olduğunun farkına va- rırlar. 98 İLİMLERİN TAHSÎL İNDE RUHLARIN MERTEBELERİ — Ruhlar, bu kesîf bedene arkadaşlık etmekle ve hakikatlere perde olan bu zulmanî âlemde ikamet etmekle hastalanmış, gerçeği göremez olmuşlardır. Halbuki ruhlar, ilim öğrenmekle olmayan bir ilmi ma'dûm icat etmek, mevcut olmayan bir aklı mefkud mey- dana getirmek istemiyor; bilakis bedenî süslere yönelmek, bedenin ihtiyaçlarını karşılamak ve onu düzene koymak gibi birtakım meş- guliyetler sebebiyle kendisine arız olan hastalığı gidermek, yaratı- lışlarında mevcut olan aslî ilme dönmek istiyorlar. Nasıl ki çocu- ğunu seven müşfik bir baba, çocuğunun bakımı, terbiyesi gibi iş- lerle uğraştığında diğer işleri unutursa, ruh da fazla sevgi ve şefka- tinden dolayı bedene yönelmekte, onun onarımı, korunması, ihti- yaçlarının teminiyle uğraşmakla zayıf, bitkin düşmesi sebebiyle dünya denizinde boğulmaktadır. İşte bu yüzden ruhlar, kaybettiğini bulmak, unuttuğunu hatırlamak için taallüme ihtiyaç duymaktadır- lar. Taallüm, ruhun, kendi cevher-i aslîsine yönelmesi, saadete ulaşmak ve kemale ermek için kendisinde kuvve halinde mevcut olan şeyleri fiile çıkarmasıdır. Ruhlar, cevher-i aslîlerindeki hakikatlere tek başına ulaşa- mayacak kadar zayıf düşerlerse, âlim, fâzıl, müşfik bir muallime bağlanır, yardım için ona sığınırlar ki arzuladıkları şeye nail olabil- sinler. Tıpkı, kendisini tedavi etmeyi bilmeyen, fakat sıhhatin arzu edilen, güzel birşey olduğunun farkında olan bir hastanın müşfik bir tabibe başvurarak halini arzetmesi ve ona tedavisi için sığınma- sı gibi. Biz, baş (akıl) ve göğsünden (kalb) istisnaî bir hastalığa yaka- lanmış olan bir âlim tanıdık ki, hastalığının devam ettiği zaman zarfında, ömrü boyunca öğrendiklerini unuttu, hafızasında olan 99 LEDÜN RİSALESİ herşey birbirine karıştı. Bu âlim şifa bulup da sıhhatine kavuştu- ğunda unutkanlığı gitmiş, hastalık günlerinde unutmuş olduğu ma- lumatları tekrar hatırlayabilmiştir. Bu olaydan anlıyoruz ki, bilgiler yok olmazlar, unutulurlar. Bilgilerin yok olması mahv ile unutulması nisyan arasında fark vardır. Mahv, nakış ve izlerin hafızadan tamamen silinmesi, nisyan ise, gün ortasında güneş ışıklarının bulutlar tarafından per- delenmesi ve ortalığın güneş batmışçasına kararması gibi, hafıza- daki nakışların gizlenmesidir. Öyleyse ruhun taallümle meşgul olması, yaratılıştaki temizli- ğine ve fıtratına dönmesi için, kendisine arız olan hastalığı defet- meye çalışmasından başka birşey değildir. Ey kardeşim, ruhun cevher ve hakikatini, taallümün sebep ve gayesini anladıktan sonra bilmiş ol ki hasta ruh taallüme, ömrünü ilim tahsîli için harcamaya ihtiyaç duyar. Hastalığı hafif, derdi az, uğradığı bela önemsiz, nisyan bulutu ince, mizacı sağlam olan ruh, fazlaca taallüme ve bu uğurda uzun müddet yorulmaya ihtiyaç duymaksızın birazcık tefekkür ile aslına döner, kendi hakikatine yönelir ve sırlarına vâkıf olur. Böylece on- da kuvve halinde olan şeyler fiile çıkar. Fıtratındaki hallerle beze- nir. Bu suretle kemale ermiş, kısa zamanda pekçok şey öğrenmiş ve bunları en güzel şekilde ifade eden bir âlim olmuş olur. Küllî ruha yönelerek aydınlanır. Cüz'î ruha yönelerek feyz saçar. Aşk yoluyla aslına benzeyerek, haset ve kin damarlarını koparıp atar. Dünyanın fuzûlî ve lüzumsuz süslerinden yüz çevirir. İşte bu mertebeye eren nefis hakikati bilmiş, kurtuluşa ermiş- tir ki bütün insanlar için arzu edilen mertebe budur. 100 LEDUNNI İLMİN HAKİKATİ VE LÜZUMU Ey kardeşim bilmiş ol ki, ilham nurunun sirayetinden ibaret olan Ledün ilmi ruhun annmasından sonra meydana gelir. Nite- kim: ı * * JH * "Nefse ve onu düzeltip olgunlaştırana and olsun"* 3 * 0 âyeti bu- na işaret etmektedir. Ruhun aslına dönüşü üç şeyle olur: a. Bütün ilimleri tahsîl etmek, aşk ve şevk ile onlardan bolca nasiplenmiş olmakla. b. Gerçek bir riyazet ve sağlam bir mürakabe ile. Peygamber Efendimiz: "Kim ilmi ile amel ederse, Allah ona bilmediklerini öğre- tir"< 39 > ve, * -a "Kim Allah'a kırk sabah ihlaslı bir şekilde yalvanrsa Allah-u (38) Şems Sûresi, âyet: 7 (39) Aclûnî, Keşfu'l-Hafâ II. S: 265, Sayı: 2542 101 LEDÜN RİSALESİ Teala hikmet pınarlarını onun kalbinden lisanına akıtır." (40) hadis-i şerifleri bu hakikate işaret etmektedir. c. Tefekkür ile. Çünkü ruh ilim öğrendikten, riyazetle meşgul olduktan sonra sistemli bir şekilde tefekkür ederse ona gayb kapısı açılır. Nasıl ki, ticarî usullere riayet ederek malının pazarlamasını yapan bir tüccara kazanç kapısı açılır ve bu şartlara aykırı hareket eden tâcir hüsrana uğrar, iflas ederse, aynı şekilde bir mütefekkir doğru yolda giderse kalbine gayb âleminden bir pencere açılır. Böylece bu kişi, ilhamla desteklenen kâmil bir âlim olmuş olur. Nitekim Peygamberimiz (s.a.v.): ( "Bir saatlik tefekkür, altmış senelik —nafile— ibadetten ha- yırlıdır." 140 buyurmuştur. Tefekkürün şartlarını başka bir risâlemi^e anlatacağız. Çün- kü tefekkürün izahı, keyfiyeti, hakikati çok mühim olduğundan uzun açıklamalara ihtiyaç vardır. Bunun gerçekleşmesi de Allah'ın inayetiyle olur. Biz şu anda bu risâleyi bitiriyoruz. Buraya kadar olan açıkla- malarımız erbabına yeter. Allah kime nur vermemişse onun nuru yoktur. Allah müminlerin dostu ve yardımcısıdır. Salât ve selâm efendimiz Hz. Muhammed (s.a.v)'e, onun âl ve ashabının üzerine olsun. Allah bize yeter, o ne güzel vekildir. Güç ve kuvvet ancak Allah-u Teala iledir. Her an güvencim ona- dır.. Hamd âlemlerin rabbi olan Allah'a mahsustur. 0O0 Camiu's-Sağîr, C. 6, S: 43 "Feyzü'l-Kadir ^erhii Tabı" Camiu's-Sağîr, C: 4, S: 443 "Feyzü'l-Kadir Şerhli Tabı" Özel anlamıyla değil de genel anlamıyla "Ledün İlmi" hayatımızın her safhasında ve her anında hâl, harekât, düşünüş v.s. gibi bütün insanî durumlarımızı içine almaktadır. Hava, ışık veya su gibi aslında her yere, her şeye sirayet etmiş durumdadır. Çünkü "âlem-i şehadet"te her şey "âlem-i gayb" ile irtibatlıdır ve âlem-i şehadet âlem-i gayb tarafından çepeçevre kuşatılmıştır.